Love, Life and a Family
by Gothix
Summary: Its now back to normal in morganville. After Shane was under compulsion he has tried to make it up. but theres a twist coming. Will claire and shane be able to manage? Crap summary but plz read!
1. Confusion and Symptoms

Love, friends, and a family 

**Claire is 19 Shane is 20**

**A year after Rachel Caines amazing book bite club.**

**Enjoy! And PLZ review! **

_Chapter 1 __Confusion and symptoms_

It was summer, and Claire had just finished classes. It was a warm and sunny. And nothing could penetrate her good mood.

Or so she thought.

"Mocha please" she said to the man in the coffee shop. His name tag read DON. As she handed him her 5 bucks she heard a familiar arrogant laugh somewhere behind her. She turned around and to her distaste she spotted Monica Morell, queen bitch of Morganville walking towards her regular cronies hanging on her elbows. Sighing she started to walk away. "Hey Claire! Over here!" Monica yelled. She carried on. Monica hurried up to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey! Talking to you bitch!"

"That's more like it" Claire replied and raised her eyebrows at Monica's hand. She let go. "What do you want?"

"Just thought we could talk, y'know have a chat. Familiar with it? Or do you and your boyfriend just make out?"

"Wow one of your lower insults. You've just about reached infant level."

"Look will you just come already bitch? If I had a choice I wouldn't go near you if you were the last person on earth bitch. But I don't. So will you get your ass over here and walk?"

Claire started to retort sarcastically "oh, wow. You really have a great knack with the - "then she stopped. A massive wave of nausea crashed over her and she clutched a hand to her mouth. Shoving past Monica and the monicettes she dashed for the bathroom. She made it just in time. Shuddering violently she phoned eve.

"Hey what's up CB?

Claire explained what had happened. "And I don't feel good right now. I think it was something I ate. Can you come and pick me up?"

"Sure sweetie I'll be there in five mins." She hung up. Suddenly the nausea came again and she puked. When she was done she walked out to the car park and spotted eve's big black hearse turning the corner. She opened the car door. "You ok?" eve asked.

"Yeah" she replied. "Let's go home. I need to lie down" _and just when she'd been in a good mood_

It was evening, and Claire finally felt able to eat. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She looked into the fridge to see if there was anything she wanted. _Eggs sound good_ she decided, and got out the frying pan. Just as she'd put two eggs in the pan, Shane came in. he dumped his bag on the table, looked around, spotted her, rushed over and wrapped her in an embrace. He stroked her hair in a rhythm. God he felt so good she thought, and snuggled deeper into him, taking advantage of his warmth. "Eve called and told me you were feeling like crap. I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry you feel terrible." She looked up at him at smiled weakly. "I'm fine really" she lied. He stared into her eyes.

"No you're not." then slowly grinned wickedly, leaned forwards with his mouth close to her ear and whispered "but tell you what. If you stay in bed and be a good girl, I'll be your nurse." Then with a smile he took hold of the pan and said "now go lie down and I'll bring you your dinner" he paused and grinned again "before I end up doing more." Well _that _sounded interesting, but she sighed and went to lie down on the couch. However as she leaned down for her books she heard him call "and don't study! You need to relax!" _damn it._ he knew her too well. Annoyingly, when she was ill, Shane was fairly strict.

The sickness carried on however, she only actually puked usually in the mornings/midday. However she hid the sickness from the others, especially Shane. She walked up to her room, carrying her dinner of eggs with her. Shane and eve were at work, while Michael was at guitar lessons so for once she was alone on the house. It felt somewhat peaceful. She was studying when she heard the front door open and close. "Anyone home?" it was Shane. "She got up, ran down the stairs and kissed him. "hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Miss me?"

"No, I was didn't even know you were gone"

He tickled her and she squealed running away, hoping to find safety in the lounge. He followed and tackled her so they ended up sprawled together on the couch. Laughing and gasping for breath she kissed his cheek and got up to grab a coke from the fridge. "So how was work?" she said as she tossed him one. She sat next to him. He sighed "it was crap. I got into a fight with Joe the junior manager and I dropped a knife and cut my arm. He showed his white bandaged arm to her. But then something weird happened. Well _Of course_ she didn't like that, but for some crazy reason, when she looked at his arm, then at his face, she burst into tears.

"Claire?" Shane was shocked. "What's wrong?"

She sobbed "you…arm"

"Claire?" sometime in between that, Michael and eve had come in and they were all staring at her. "Claire, its ok, it's not that bad, don't cry!" Shane said utterly baffled and pulled her into a hug. She saw him look up at Michael who didn't say anything. Claire coughed and relaxed. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just tired" hearing that, she felt Shane relax a little and she saw Eve shrug. However, Michael continued to look at her. She smiled weakly at him and he turned away. She was glad of it because in truth- she didn't have a clue what just happened.


	2. Sense and the Truth

_Sense and the truth_

WTF was going on?

Claire lay there on her bed, head in her hands. She was confused and scared. She hadn't stopped being sick, and she kept crying and laughing at random things. However, she was still managing to hide it, most of it being with her running away, making some excuse whenever she needed to use the bathroom, or cry at some picture. _ Maybe I should tell someone._

But if she told Shane, he would freak out and go over-protective boyfriend mode. Again. If she told Michael, he would go all dad like _and _tell Shane. And if she told Eve, well, Eve would tell _everyone._ No, this was something she would have to figure out on her own.

But what if she was in trouble? Like some disease like cancer? Or something like brain tumour? Had she had trouble with her mind lately? Had she- _no, you're just being paranoid. And how is vomiting and being emotional having ANYTHING to do with brain tumour?_

She sighed and lay back. _Sleep_ she decided _I'll go to the library tomorrow._ She closed her eyes, and felt herself drift off.

**Shanes POV**

I watched my girlfriend sleeping from the doorway. I was worried, though I didn't let it show. Ever since she'd cried when I told her about my arm, she'd been constantly running away, avoiding us more and more. Something was wrong, and I wanted to find out.

I and Michael waited until she'd left the house. I felt guilty about spying on my girlfriend, but I was concerned for her. This wasn't like Claire, at all.

"This way." Michael was pointing towards the way of UNI. We'd waited for 20 minutes before going, and then started to "trace her scent" as Michael put it. That wasn't a nice thought. We drove for what seemed like ages before he said "we're here" and climbed out of the shiny black vamp car.

"Where's here?"

"I think she went to the library" he said and gave me a half grin. "No surprises there."

"Well, she's in a school, there are loads of books and she's Claire, so no, not really."

We entered the library. It was a big hall, crammed with thousands and thousands of books. Some piled high on each other. And there was so much dust, that the floor and walls were a dull grey, at least until before all the books came.

"There" Michael pointed, and sure enough, there was Claire, sat at a desk with her head bent over a book (shocker), her long dark hair flopping in front of her face. She was so beautiful, and she could be in danger. No, there was no way I would let that happens.

"Shane!"

Michael was clicking his fingers in front of my face, repeating my name over and over.

"Sorry."

He shot me an amused look. "Dude you're starting to be just like Claire, you space out so hard – not that that's a bad thing" he said quickly, hands up in surrender as I glared angrily at him.

Refocusing, I looked at Claire again, this time noticing a huge pile of books right next to her. "Holy shit, what's she looking up that requires half of the library?"

"No kidding" he replied "I don't know, maybe- hang on," because Claire was getting up and started to head towards another bookshelf. "I'll go look, wait here. " Using vamp speed, he went to Claire's desk and looked at the books she'd picked out. But when he came back, his face was pure confusion.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Diseases"

"What?"

"Diseases. They're all about Illness's and diseases."

"Why? _Why _would she search for something like _that?"_

"I don't know" he said, shaking his head "I don't know."

We decided to go back home and confront her there. It was so weird. Why would she look up diseases? Was she ill? Had she caught something from that fucking lab? I couldn't stop pacing.

"Shane, seriously, you're going to wear out the floor." Eve commented and it took all my self-control not to send some vibe back. "Look, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably really stressed out with school work and her crazy ass boss."

"yeah." I replied, not really listening. Just then I heard the door open and close. I looked at Michael.

"Be cool." He warned as we heard her footsteps come towards us.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go study, see you lat…" but she trailed off when she saw the looks on our faces. "What?"

"Claire what's going on? " Michael asked softly.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter? You keep doing this. "

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding us. Every night, you're either too tired or studying and then you go upstairs to your bedroom. You never want to sit with us, hang with us, not even with _Shane! _ And then, when I went to go look for you earlier, all I found were dozens of books about diseases and bugs and illness's. why Claire?" Eve said, her voice starting to get louder.

"This isn't like you Claire, what happened?"

Her mouth was slightly parted. She stared at us and I was afraid she would start to cry. I stayed silent and walked up to her. Quietly I asked her, trying to keep my voice from shaking "Claire, are you ill? I'm worried, please talk to me."

It worked. She turned her face towards me, her eyes glittering. "I- look, the books are something to do with Myrin, I can't tell you about that. And I'm not avoiding you, it's just…I…I…" and with that she burst into tears. Swiftly, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto the couch with me. Michael softened and knelt down in front of her. "Claire, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and stared down at her lap. "Recently, I found out that, that…"

"You found out what?"

"I got told that well, my grandma…she…she…died." And with that she threw herself into my shoulder, crying hysterically. Then, of course, Eve started to cry as well and rushed over to her, apologizing over and over for yelling at her and that she had no idea and she was just concerned and how sorry she was about her grandma. Then Michael stood up and joined in the hug and it felt like we were a family again.

Finally, she sat up wiping her eyes and explained. "I stayed away from you, because I keep randomly crying and I didn't want you asking and worrying because I didn't want to talk about it. We were really close when I was younger. She used to make me enter all these singing competitions and take me out and everything. But then she had to go into a home. And I was going to visit her when I got spare time, but I didn't. I should have visited her, I'm so selfish. I should have taken time off and put some more effort in I-"

"Claire, you could never be selfish." I interrupted. "This isn't your fault. You never really have time, and besides, who knows, Amelie might not have let you go anyway. Please believe me babe; you are the kindest, sweetest most selfless person we all know. "

She nodded and buried her face into my shoulder. Then after she calmed down, Michael put on a movie and we all sat down to watch. Finally, I could relax. She was ok.

**Claire's POV**

It was true what I said. My grandma really did die. I just hadn't realized how guilty I felt until now. I really did miss her.

It felt _so_ good that finally I didn't have to avoid them. Now I could actually spend time with my boyfriend. Of course I was still vomiting, but then I would say I needed the bathroom or was going to get a coke. It was brilliant.

When the movie ended, it switched onto the news. Yawning I stretched and relaxed against the solid warmth of Shane as Eve got up to switch the movie. It wasn't until nearly the end of the report that something made me pay attention.

"Aww, look at the baby!" Eve cooed as the presenter continued to welcome Isabella smith to the world. And it hit me. That was what it was.

I was pregnant.

And with that I fainted, my head going limp against Shane's chest.


	3. Mirandas prophecy

_**Miranda's Prophecy**_

I woke up snuggled against Shane. Glancing at my clock, I saw it was 3:40. I sat up; trying to figure out what was the nagging feeling in my head. And then I remembered.

I was pregnant.

Another wave of nausea crashed over me and as quietly and quickly i could, I hurried towards the bathroom to puke. It all made sense now I thought as I was throwing up. _And I suppose this is morning sickness. _I was only really vomiting in the morning, and I was really overemotional and I kept eating eggs. All the symptoms and I didn't see. God I was stupid. I was never really going to fall asleep now, so I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast. But as I went into the dark kitchen, I saw a shadow sitting there. I started to scream, but it was quickly muffled by a cold hand on my mouth gently. "Claire, Claire! It's me, shh!" Michael whispered.

I relaxed and he took his hand away. Sighing in relief I switched on the light. He was standing in front of me, a look of amusement and confusion on his face. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I woke up, and couldn't sleep."

"Really? Because earlier, you were so exhausted, you just passed out on Shane's shoulder. He had to carry you up." So he still didn't know. Well that was a relief. But she would have to tell him sometime, and Eve. And…Shane. "You should have seen the look on his face, he got all freaked out when you fell asleep, eve couldn't stop laughing."

"Yeah, that sounds like Shane" though I daresay the look would have been much more horrified if he knew I was pregnant. With his child. This time I couldn't stop the tears fall from my face.

"Claire?" Michael's amused voice at once turned comforting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I sniffed _yeah, like that was going to work_.

"Are you thinking about your grandma?"

I nodded, since that was the easiest excuse, and though again I was really sad about her, there were more pressing issues. Like childbirth. And telling Shane. Michael stepped forward and hugged me gently, not forgetting he was much stronger. And like a stupid baby, I cried my eyes out.

Damn, pregnancy was _not fun. _This was going to be a long day.

It was evening, and, as predicted, I did keep randomly crying. The good thing was that now, when I cried, I could be comforted. Shane, bless him, never left me today, looking after me and reassured me when I cried the million thousand times. And it wasn't until dinner, when it finally went wrong.

"Miranda, honey! What are you doing here? " Eve's voice wrung out from the hallway. Uh oh.

"Oh, eve, I had the worst vision! Come with me, I must read the cards!" and with that, she dragged eve upstairs. Miranda was a bit less skinny than last time, which was good, I thought. Though she still looked like she could snap any moment.

"Who was it? " Shane asked me as I came back to the living room.

"Miranda"

He groaned. "Great. Miranda, the screwed up teen physic. That's exactly what we wanted"

"Shut up! She's really nice you know, and she's only a kid!"

He didn't respond, jut focused back on the TV.

"Guys" I sighed and headed towards the kitchen. Michael was there, with the same expression as Shane, and opened his mouth.

"Don't" I said, stopping him, my voice starting to rise. "I know what you're going to say, and I don't wanna hear it, ok? So she's here, she had another vision, she can't help it. So she's trouble, again, she can't help it. You don't want her here, she might be a danger. She's only 16! So will you get a grip and JUST DEAL WITH IT!" I turned and saw Shane standing there. "AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" not waiting to hear an answer, I left them there, mouths agape and stormed up the stairs. As I passed eve's bedroom, I heard several murmurings and whispers, so I quietly pushed the door open. Eve saw me and hurriedly motioned me outside. Closing the door behind her, she smiled at me.

"Thanks for sticking up for Mir CB. You were right; the both of them are pathetic."

I smiled back faintly. "Yeah, well, they were really getting on my nerves, so it just kinda slipped out. They do this every time."

Eve sighed. "Yeah, but I'm a bit surprised you did that. I would never expect _you_ to ever just explode like that. I mean, that's something I would do.

I shrugged and we both turned to look as Miranda came out. She was shaking and pale, but upright.

"We need to do a séance"

And in outright horror, remembering what happened the last time, I said "oh crap."

Because this was _not_ going to be good.

Surprisingly, it didn't take much convincing to persuade Shane and Michael to do it. They probably didn't want to set me off again, judging by the looks they kept giving me, and they're constant mouthing of _sorry. _Sighing I started to apologize.

"Guys, look I'm really sor-"

"BLOOD! I SEE SO MUCH BLOOD!"

We all jumped. It was a serious da ja vu from all those years before. I just hoped that it wouldn't be the same as last time. We waited for her to continue.

"She's in this house." She whispered. "Upstairs. She's bleeding so badly. There's so so much pain, its agony to her. She's screaming, panting crying…"

"Who?" eve whispered.

"She's blurred, but there's someone else to. A young man, he's trying to help her. He thinks, he thinks it's all his fault…he's crying also.. Something else… but there's so much blood, covering the floor, his hands. A child…"

My head snapped up from the table. Did she say a _child? _ I was staring at her, but I felt the familiar nausea starting to overpower me again.

Her voice was getting faster, volume rising as she spoke "yes, the man is the father, delivering his child. But she won't stop bleeding…so much blood…so much pain, agony. It kills her, slowly…her screams are all I can hear…it's getting darker…darker...darker…" Suddenly she fainted, leaving u with our mouths hanging open, either in disbelief or in horror. But mine was just horror and fear.

Was the woman Mir had predicted, the woman with so much blood, having her child…?

Did she mean _me?_

**OMG. I'm so sorry it took so long! But I got dragged off to France and when we came back my laptop was stolen! Omg. So I had to rewrite all of it. Soz.**

**Ps. I know this is kinda like glass houses but give me a break. It's all I could think of.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Michael involved, to be sure

_**Michael involved Chapter 4**_

"Miranda!"

Eve apparently had snapped out if her trance, and dashed around the table to attend to Mir. "Help me!" she snapped at Shane, who obeyed. But Michael, for some reason, was frowning at me, his forehead furrowed as if he was trying to figure something out. But that didn't matter right now, I couldn't control the nausea any longer and thankfully Miranda's passing out was a very helpful distraction. I quickly pushed my chair back and ignoring Michael's surprise, dashed for the bathroom to throw my guts up.

After cleaning my mouth out I quietly opened the door…to bump into Michael.

"Oh he- Michael?" I stopped because his face was no longer frowning. He was looking at me with a face of shock and horror.

"You're…You're" but whatever he was trying to say he couldn't.

Unfortunately, due to my pregnant hormones, again, I was getting impatient. Starting to push past him, I said "Look Michael, I don't have time for this. I really need to-"

Suddenly his arm flashed out, grabbing mine and pulling me back. But before I could protest, he gently placed his hand on my stomach, right where the baby would be…

"Pregnant" he hissed softly, confirming my fears. _Oh Crap._

I gulped, my impatience suddenly turning into icy fear. "M-Michael, Please don't get angry or anything or something…really I-"

But then he reached out again and hugged me and I sighed in relief. Great. Now I wanted to cry. Seriously, these hormones sucked some major vampire balls.

Eve would be proud of that one.

"I'm not angry" he murmured "it's just" he let out a frustrated breath. "Claire. _19_. And _Pregnant_. Jesus Claire…"

"I know" she hushed him "I know"

"How do you feel?"

"Just nausea and extreme emotions that are completely pissing me off."

"And that explains most of the crying and anger" he spoke, mainly to himself. I _knew_ he had been suspicious about that.

"Well I _am_ really sad about my grandma's death, and I do cry about. But lately, I think I've had more pressuring problems. You know normal things. Like Giving birth and telling Shane he's going to be a father."

"So you haven't told him yet"

I sighed "if I had, do you really think he would have been quiet this long? I mean, true, he's not eve, but he's not James Bond either Michael. Though if anyone would figure it out, it would be you first."

He didn't answer, but I saw a small smile tug at his lips. "Did you only just figure it out?"

His smile faded a little but he answered "Yeah. While Miranda was doing her 'thing' I saw you staring at her terrified and your heart was beating really fast. So then I was wondering why you would get scared of a woman having a child and went thought about the few weeks for a reason. I knew you had been vomiting-"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" I interrupted.

He shot me a side look. "Do you really want to know?"

I blushed and looked down at the floor. _Stupid Vampire senses._

He gave me a half smile to show he didn't mind. "Don't worry; it's not exactly your fault. Anyway, then I realized that you had only really been throwing up in the mornings. So technically that's Morning sickness…" He started to count off on his long fingers "Then I thought about how you had only been eating eggs. So that's Cravings and then I remembered…remembered that…" he suddenly looked really, really uncomfortable but carried on. "I remembered that your _female _thing was…late…"

I looked at him, confused, and then got what he meant.

Once a month. And vampires could smell blood.

Now blushing furiously, I threw myself into his arms, burrowing my face in his shirt. _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID vampire senses!  
><em> 

"Claire?" his voice was soft and gentle.

"Mmm?"

"You need to tell him"

I gulped. "I know. but what if…"

"What if?"

I gasped and voiced my biggest fear. "What if he wants nothing to do with it? What if he leaves me?" I spoke in a rush.

I felt Michael tense and then he pulled back and held me at arm's length to look at me.

"Claire, you don't believe that…right?"

"I don't know Michael. I'm just so, scared. I love him so much; I don't want to lose him!"

"Shhh Claire Shhh" he hushed. "Listen to me. You are not going to lose him! He loves you so, so much, he would _never_ leave you. Not even if you turned vamp, because it's you. Besides he won't leave you, after he put you in this. He'll be there every step of the way Claire, trust me."

I smiled. "Ok, I trust you."

He grinned and hugged me again.

"Besides" he said into my hair "If he didn't, I would kick his ass from here to new Zealand."

I hugged him tighter.

"Claire, you know we'll be with you too right? Me and Eve I mean."

"Yeah. And thanks Michael. It…it means a lot to me."

I felt his sigh ruffle my hair. "Speaking of which Michael, could you please not tell eve? I want to tell her myself."

"Sure"

Suddenly it all came crashing down on me. The fact that I was pregnant, that I had to tell eve and Shane, my parents, _Amelie_, everyone. The fact that I was going to be a mom at the age of 20. I felt the tears stream down my face, my shoulders shaking. Michael stroked my hair, silently soothing me.

"Claire? What's wrong?" Shane had come down the hall and was staring at me, concern covering his face. But before I could tell him it was nothing, Michael looked at him, pressed a finger to his lips and passed me from his arms into Shanes where I wept silently into his chest. His hand did the same as Michael's had, attempting to soothe me once again. I saw Shane look at Michael, his eyes demanding. Michael shrugged and mouthed the word _Grandma_. I Felt Shane relax a little as Michael leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Tell him soon" he whispered softly. "We'll talk about this later."

And with that he walked back down the hall as Shane slid down the wall, pulling me into his lap and rocked me gently until I finally fell asleep.

**The Test**

When I woke up, I found myself curled up in my bed. Lying there I replayed yesterday's events in my head, the fact that Michael knows and the whole Miranda fiasco.

Wait, had Miranda predicted the birth? Would it really be as bloody and painful as she said? She'd been right last time when Michael was a ghost, maybe she was right this time?

Unfortunately, she didn't get much time to ponder about it.

As I was bent over the toilet, puking, I thought about Michael figuring it out. He was the the smartest out of the three of them, but what if eve figured it out too? Or worse Shane?

_I need to tell them soon. Better than them figuring it out themselves._

As I left the bathroom to go downstairs , _Another Fucking _wave of nausea came over me. Again.

Groaning, I stumbled back in there and locked the door.

20 Minutes later, I was brushing my teeth when I heard a familiar thump on the door.

"Vampire attack!" eve called. "Hey Collins, get your ass out of there, I need the shower!

Sighing, I came out and eve frowned at me.

"Oh it's you. Hey, you really - CB you okay? You're like, completely pale"

"Really? I haven't eaten yet, that's probably it" I replied lying.

"Yeah" eve agreed still frowning. I smiled at her for a few more seconds and then went downstairs. _I should just dye my tongue permanently_ _black, with all the lying I do nowadays _I thought in disgust. When I reached the kitchen, Michael was sat there at the kitchen table reading the paper. He looked up as I walked in.

"You need to tell them" he said returning to his paper.

I busied myself getting breakfast. "I…I just want to be sure before I do tell. I mean I don't want to create a fuss when we're not even sure I'm…." I looked around before whispering "pregnant."

"How about you take a test? Then you would definitely know if you were or weren't. "

I puzzled it over. Now I thought about it, it seemed an obvious thing to do. _I Guess pregnancy makes you stupid. Great! Another thing to look forward too. _

"Ok." I answered reluctantly "I'll pick one up on my way back from school." I sat down and started eating.

However, Michael kept looking at me. "Speaking of school, don't you have graduation next week?"

I choked. How could I have forgotten that? _**Graduation!**_

But before I could respond we heard the familiar heavy thumps of eve coming down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen." hey sweetie" she said smiling at Michael. She walked over to him and kissed him, a bit too long for a good morning kiss.

Awkwardly, I cleared my throat. They broke apart, but even amidst the makeup you could see a slight flush in Eve's cheeks.

"So" eve said and walked over to the coffee machine "what are you guys talking about?"

Michael glanced at me and opened his mouth "Nothing really" I hastily put in. "hey eve, can you drop me off at school? I'll walk home."

She banged the coffee pot down dramatically and stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"I'm sorry, but where have you been like, all this time?" she asked "because we all know that it's _perfectly_ safe to walk alone in the dark in a town full of vamps. You might as well be wearing a shirt saying, hi I'm Claire, your public feeding service, with a sign on your neck saying bite here –"

"I-""

"Don't tell me. You've got amelies _pin_ so of course you're safe. No vampire will ever touch you because you've got a _pin_. When they're about to attack you they'll stop and ask "oh wait, hey have you got _pin_? Or can I _not_ fang you?" and you'll say yep got one right here. And they'll say oh I'm _so_ sorry and leave. Of course you're _safe._ Everyone is safe in the _lovely, fucking_-"

Giving up, I looked helplessly at Michael, who was having a hard time not to laugh. "Eve. "He interrupted. "I'm sure Claire will be back by dark."

"Yeah" I added. "I just need to go to the store and grab some things."

"What things?" asked Shane as he slouched into the kitchen. He was in sweat pants and a ratty grey shirt, his shaggy hair hanging lose above his shoulders. God I never grew tired of looking at him. He was so beautiful.

"y'know" I replied "normal stuff, like food. It's even good for you."

"Want me to come?" he murmured, wrapping me in an embrace and kissing my neck so I, like always, shivered with delight.

But sadly, I kissed him lightly "yeah but you've got to work remember? Big shiny knives, things to chop?"

He sighed and a frown worked its way onto his face.

"Claire?" Eve called from the hallway "Time to go."

I looked into Shane's eyes. "See you later?"

He grunted. Grinning at him, I blew a kiss to Michael "see you when I get home"

"Sure" he smiled. "Have a nice day at school."

Classes were normal and passed quickly, which left me plenty of time to get what I needed.

I arrived home at the glass house early to find Michael was waiting when I opened the gate. "Get inside, quickly" he hissed. I rushed inside and Michael followed, closing the door. "I got it" I said in a low voice "Who else is-"

"Shane and eve are at work" Michael said.

"Oh. I'll do it now then"

And before he could say anything more, I rushed upstairs to the bathroom…

I'd taken the test, but I couldn't look .how could I look? The results of one test, the one test I wished I wouldn't pass, could change my life forever.

_Come on _I told myself, _you need to do it, you need to know whether you are or not. _

I hadn't heard him come up but suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Claire?" Michael called.

"Hold on" I called back. I couldn't wait any longer. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes.

The small white stick read +positive+.

I screamed.

…..

_Oh my god._

"Claire?" Michael was hammering on the door but I wasn't listening.

I was definitely pregnant. No going back.

I looked at the mirror and stared my stomach, but I didn't see any difference. So I turned to the side. Sure enough, there was a slight bump.

"CLAIRE!"

It finally dawned on me that Michael was outside, panicking, so I unlocked the door and he charged through.

"Well?" he demanded.

I silently showed him the stick.

He read it, and stared at me. "Oh my god."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, but hey" I said, aiming to melt him "you're going to be an uncle"

It worked. He grinned and grabbed me in a hug tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys" he whispered.

"me too" I whispered back. "kinda anyway"

He pulled back and I saw a small glitter of tears there. "I'll go make dinner" he said hoarsely.

"Sure" and walked back to my bedroom. Looking down I saw I still had the test so I threw it away in my bin.

I'll be ok I thought as I heard Eve come home. I'll tell her tomorrow.

And then… Shane.


	5. Eve OMG Shane?

**Hey guys. Sorry I kinda have no excuse cept being busy, but right now im working on the next one, it WILL be longer promise!**

**Keep tuned and PLZ REVIEW!**

**Eve OMG!….Shane?**

**Eves POV**

"Yo living dead! What's cooking?" I called as I clomped through the front door, tossing the my keys on t battered table, which when the keys hit it, fell over.

_Note to self: Reallllllly need to get a new table. _

Staring at the broken furniture for a second, I shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. There, in all his hotness, stood my gorgeous boyfriend making dinner. God he was so hot, surface of the sun hot. Wait no, hotter.

"Hey" was all he said, before he kissed me. Heck he was also hot at kissing.

But I already knew that.

"Hey" I repeated as I pulled back, and was shocked to see a glitter of what I thought was tears in his eyes. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"'

"Huh? Oh that's just the onions, they're making my eyes water" he gave me his full on holly would grin, but this time there was something about it. it just looked…like he was lying? But I let it go by saying "really? I didn't know vampires were affected by that."

He didn't respond so I looked around. "Where's Claire?" cause she was usually home by now.

"Upstairs, studying."

"and which part of that was supposed to shock me?" I sighed. He grinned at me and carried on at whatever the hell he was making. Didn't seem like I could distract him, at least if I wanted to eat, so I made my way upstairs to my best friend.

Her door was open, rivaling her slopped over the bed, a book held above her head and headphones in her ears.

Perfect prey.

I stealthily crept up, luckily my black outfit camouflaged a bit. When I was behind her, I suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

She screeched and dived off the bed, her fists up in defense. When she saw it was me though, laughing my ass off, she threw her book at me. Unfortunately, being Claire, it was heavy.

"_Ouch!"_

"What the _fuck _Eve?"

"Nothing, I just came to say hi. Hi!"

She sat down again, muttering darkly. Downstairs, I heard the faint angelic voice of Michael call us for dinner.

Claire smiled and jumped up and race to the door. Funny, Claire was never really that _  
><em> hungry.

To my dismay, I had knocked over her bin.

_Crap._

Luckily, there was only one thing in a brown box. I grabbed it and tossed it in.

Until something caught my eye.

From tossing it, a white stick had poked out. But that wasn't just any stick, it looked familiar…

Picking it up, I studied it.

_**PREGNANT.**_

_HOLY MOTHER FUCKING COW!_

I had to clamp my hands over my mouth from screaming.

Claire was _**pregnant? **_

I ran as fast as I could downstairs and reached them, panting.

Claire was looking at me in alarm, Michael getting coffee, hadn't noticed.

"Eve?"

I silently held up the test, my eyes challenging her brown ones.

She saw what I had in my hands, and her face went pale.

"I…Eve.."

Michael turned round frowning, and then swore under his breath.

But he was smiling. So he already knew. Probably figured it out, seeing as she had been to dumb too.

Claire was still stuttering. Her face studying for my reaction.

This was, of course Joy.

Pulling r up, I gave her a huge hug and began jumping up and down, squealing.

"OMG, OMG OMG! This is _so_ cool! I'm going to be an auntie! Me an auntie! We totally have to celebrate. Have you told Shane yet? And if you haven't how are you gonna tell? Cause I better not be the last one to know, girlfriend. "

Claire looking relieved replied "no I haven't yet but-"

"We can get little dinky outfits for the baby, oh imagine it in its little baby shoes! And we can brush its little tufty hair into weeny styles! This child is so going to be the most spoiled kid ever! We can-"

Michael as laughing and interrupted me by kissing me lightly, laughing more when i carried on speaking for a second. When he pulled back, he whispered "Calm down". But then I heard a small whimper. Looking around Michael, I saw Claire, crying silently. Rushing over, we engulfed her in a hug. "Claire?"

She looked up at me, her face mute with misery.

"How _am_ I going to tell Shane?"


	6. Shane and a surprise YES!

_**Shane and a surprise (YES!)**_

**Claire's POV**

It was early morning, and I lay on my bed, silently weeping, having been unable to sleep the whole night. Though this time it wasn't the pregnancy emotions. These were my emotions.

Before they had left, Michael and eve had come up with their suggestions, Michael suggesting I gently ease him into it, Eve telling me I should just rip the bandage off.

But if I did, would the wound heal?

Or would he leave us?

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. _Uh oh._ I recognised that knock, and sure enough:

"Claire?"

Oh my god_. Shane. _Who was I kidding? Shane wasn't ready for a child.

Neither of us was.

This time I was not able to hold back a sob. But this just lead to me unable to hold anymore in whatsoever, so soon enough, I was crying.

"Claire? Claire I'm coming in."

**Shanes POV**

She was lying in her bed, her face buried in her pillow, sobbing. She was upset, and by god I wanted to know why. Whoever had done this would pay.

I rushed over and took her in my arms, cradling her small fragile body. When she looked up, she stared into my eyes, as I bored into hers looking for an answer. She pulled in air to speak, but let it out again, burying her head into my chest.

"Claire?" I whispered "Claire, whats wrong?"

She didn't answer, just carried on crying.

"Claire? Please tell me. I hate seeing you like this."

She looked up and grabbed her stomach viciously.

"We…we need to talk"

My chest suddenly felt trapped and squashed, making it hard to breathe. Was this a break line? Did she not want me anymore? Or something else? She was really pale, and clutching her stomach still. So I went and asked the safer option.

"Claire do you feel sick again or something?"

She hesitated and replied "…kinda…"

Relieved I started to massage her stomach gently, because she looked like it was giving her pain. Tears began to fall down her cheek again.

"Claire do you want me to stop?" I said pulling back.

"No…no. carry on." And she weakly smiled. But she looked like she was waiting for something.

I carried on anyway and moved to the sides.

And froze.

**Claire's POV**

I felt him freeze against my stomach and knew he had felt it.

The baby bump.

I took his hands and leant forward until my lips were at his ear.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered. He jerked back, as if burned, but judging by his face, he'd already figured it out, a mixture of shock and disbelief on his face.

But once I started speaking I couldn't stop.

"I understand if you don't want to do this" I said, my voice beginning to get faster and higher, tears coming freely now. "I'm not asking you to stick around or anything. I understand if you think we're not ready, but I'm not killing our baby Shane. That's just horrible. I know you might feel you have to stay but really I'm not forcing you. I mean if course I want you to stay but, you mustn't feel obliged to. But who am I kidding? Maybe I just ought to leave Morganville, take away all this trouble I've caused, it's all my fault-" but once again, I felt the familiar nausea sweep over me. _Fml, Fml, Fml… _

"_Not now!"_ I groaned, and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, leaving the statue of Shane behind.

While I was puking, my stupid long hair kept falling in my face and I tried to push it back desperately, whimpering and gasping over the toilet.

I hadn't heard them, but suddenly there were big warm hands covering mine, holding my hair and rubbing my back. When I was done, brushing my teeth and all that, I turned around, and was immediately engulfed in a fierce passionate kiss.

"Don't" Shane murmured into my mouth. "Don't you _dare_ ever give me a reason to leave you. Because that's something I will _never ever_ do in my _whole entire life_. Did you really think, I would leave you, leave you after _I_ got you into this? Leave my child and girlfriend?" he paused and gulped nervously. " Speaking of which, I hope to change" , and with that, he picked me up and, without breaking our kiss, carried me to the secret room.

When we got there he put me down on the couch and I opened my eyes, and gasped.

Because the place was _beautiful._

Rose petals and flowers everywhere scattered and arranged gorgeously around the room as I wandered around it, admiring every last detail.

"Shane, what _is_ this?" I gasped in astonishment and turned around.

But I didn't expect what I saw.

I didn't expect Shane to be on one knee.

With a velvet box in one hand.

I gaped at him. _He couldn't be…could he?_

He smiled and started talking.

"Claire when I first saw you, I thought you were too young for this place. You seemed weak and vulnerable, but turned out to be really strong and confident. When I fell for you I didn't know what it was because I've never felt this kind of love for someone else. When we first kissed I was angry at myself, because you were sixteen and I was eighteen. But part of me didn't care. Because it was the best feeling, kissing you. And still is. I want to kiss you like that every single day forever. I want to love you and hold you forever. I want to grow old with you and have a family with you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me" he stared into my eyes and opened the small velvet box. _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!_

"Claire Elizabeth Danvers, will you marry me?

I stared at him, burst into tears and put my head in my hands.

"Claire?" he sounded _worried_!

I looked up at him, tears falling, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes! "I screamed and threw myself onto him, surprising him and causing him to fall over onto the floor, with me on top of him. "Yes, oh my god, Shane _yes_!"

It's so beautiful" I murmured, looking at the diamond after many hours of slow kissing.

"You like it? Shane asked.

"How can you even ask that question?" I laughed. "I think it's amazing."

"Good" he replied and kissed me, hot and wild. Pure Shane. When we came up for air, he was smiling. I grinned and snuggled into his chest. Our skins warmed together in the moonlight and I sighed happily. "Claire?"

"Mmm?"

He swallowed. "Of course I'm thrilled, but are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yep, I've taken the test and I have all the symptoms. Which I am _so not_ thrilled about, by the way."

That earned me a laugh, a low rough sound that I adored. "I still can't believe I'm getting married!" I spoke in a squeal. "Just think! I'm going to be Mrs. Claire Collins." I looked up at Shane, studying my face.

"Claire Collins... it sounds great." He said.

"Really?" I asked him, staring deep into his eyes.

"Absolutely." Shane whispered, and then the word was lost between them as Shane kissed me, sweet at first , but gradually getting hotter and hotter, until with that Shane suddenly flipped us over, surprising me…

**(Ok, I'll give it a go, but don't judge me ok? Usually my friend writes these and she's in Canada right now.)**

He pulled at my shirt violently, causing all the buttons to fall off as he kissed and nipped my neck.

"I Thought…you liked…this…shirt…_oh_!" I choked out in between gasps of pleasure.

He tore the garment off of me and then whispered in my ear "I do, I _love _it." Was all he said before I wriggled out underneath him and straddled him, thrusting my hips over the slowly growing area in his jeans. He moaned as I began to drag myself up and down his body agonizingly slowly.

Pulling his arms up, I slowly pulled his shirt over his head, letting my fingers brush against his chest, his stomach until finally pulling it over his head. i got his belt and unbuckled it, letting it drop to the floor. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to, his erection was now sticking up proudly. Teasingly I pulled his boxers down inch by inch before his dick sprung out. Then taking his hands I led them up and under my skirt, luckily I had gone commando today, letting him cup my now growing heat. He flipped us over again, causing me to squeal as he panted heavily. He unzipped my skirt and threw it across the room before kissing me again and making circles with one of his hands, gradually getting closer and closer to my heat. Then he finally reached it, stroking the outer side of my womanhood softly in a rhythm. I groaned into his mouth and felt his smile. While stroking, his other hand slipped behind my back and undid my bra, before taking that off. Then he started to massage my breast, tweaking the now erect nipple and still stroking my downside. I panted and moaned as he coated his fingers in my wetness and stroked my now pulsing nub..

Suddenly he pushed his finger inside me, hard and deep, causing me to arch my back violently. He kissed my cheek gently, and then started to massage me inside, slowly at first working his way deeper, before thrusting more than one finger in a fast rhythm. I clutched the sheets in a death grip, as I felt something start to tighten inside me, looking up at Shane with huge dilated eyes.

He kissed my cheek again and rubbed my tender clit, as I felt the warmth inside me burn and grow, my breathing raggedy. Then I felt him slide down my now shaking body. I was confused. What was he-?

Suddenly his tongue darted inside me, causing me to go over the edge, and scream as my orgasm ripped through me, Shane licking and sucking, causing it to shoot upwards and my hips to buck urgently. My legs went around his head, hugging it closer to my womanhood. He then went back to my neck, kissing me until I came back to reality. Well, it's his turn now.

I rolled us over on my big bed, causing him to gasp in surprise and straddled him, pushing hard on his erection. He moaned and panted as I gently bit his nipple, kissing his hard packed chest lovingly. Then, with my small hands, I reached down and stroked his length, fast then slow. He writhed underneath me, clearly loving it, his breathing heavy.

What I was going to do I'd never done before, but hey, we're engaged and there's a first for everything, right?

So, making my decision, my kisses traveled downwards, before soon enough, I was face to face with his dick.

"Claire" Shane managed to choke out "w-what are you doing?"

I didn't respond, just carried on stroking it. Then leaning forward, I took his tip into my mouth.

He yelled out, his hands tugging at my hair.

I suppressed a grin and gently swirled my tongue around it, it seemed to be the right thing to do, judging on Shanes gasps and the fact that he was now starting to shake all over. Gradually, I took more of him in, nibbling and licking along the way, before the whole thing was in my mouth. Shane was breathless , whispering my name over and over. Smiling, I slowly moved up and down on it, stroking it while he thrust his muscular hips involuntarily.

" Claire" he rasped " Claire please I…I" but was unable to finish his sentence as another shudder went through him, and I felt his dick grow harder.

I continued to stroke him before asking "what?"

His squeezed his eyes shut, before choking out "I'm- I'm about to come-ohhhh" he moaned again.

I grinned. "Good" I replied and stroked it faster.

" C-Claire…oh, oh god, oh god!" he whimpered and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

" Shane" I whispered before gently biting the tip.

That did it. Shane's body convulsed massively and he yelled as his orgasm crashed through him, leaving him twitching and whimpering.

"Claire" he whispered "how-how did you _do_ that? That was…" at a loss with words before kissing me hard.

But we didn't have much time for that because soon enough, he was on top of me, and I felt his manhood approach the entrance of my womanhood. I felt the familiar warmth below start to heat up, as his dick began to harden again. But instead of going in, he slowly rubbed it teasingly against my entrance.

"Oh, Shane, please just…"

He grinned. "I like to think of it as prolonging the moment."

"Shane" I growled and bit his shoulder.

He gasped and pushed himself inside me, I gasped at the intrusion. Then I started to rock my hips with his, the pace slow and urgent.

"move" was all I said, and he obeyed, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in deeper than he'd ever gone before. Moaning in pleasure, I raised my hips and he growled in response.

Whispering in my ear as his head was buried in my shoulder, his tempo gradually increased. Panting now, I began to feel that hot sensation in my abdomen, causing my hips start to jerk, my legs stiffening, which was not t only thing that was, judging about what I felt inside me, he was starting to come as well…

"_Shane_" I panted, my breathing heavily, and he said my name over and over, like a prayer. His thrusts were getting faster, and harder, rougher. I was close, and I knew we both had little time left, but I didn't want it to end…ever. The feeling of him inside me, thrusting, I could feel him hit that vulnerable spot over and over. I muffled a scream against my arm. He was so…_so!_

I felt him harden, now going as fast as he could, and my wall tightened on him. Together we came, both screaming out, before slumping back, panting, trying to get down from our high.

He rolled off me and pulled me into his arms. I immediately snuggled into them.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a soft murmur against my ear.

"_Goodnight my darling. I love you. "_

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

**Ok what did you think? Please don't judge me too badly, me and my friend had said she would do the lemons but she's in Canada right now **

**You know the drill.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Awkwardness

_**Conversations and Awkwardness**_

**Shanes POV**

Oh my god!

I still can't believe I'm going to be a _dad_! And I'm going to be _married, _to the absolute love of my life.

But I mean me, Shane Slacker Collins, the guy who used to go out with a different girl every week, (not that I'm proud of that) here, 3 years later, engaged to the most beautiful woman and is going to be a father.

I keep thinking about how she told me, how she was afraid I would break up with her, like hell I would! Besides, only the biggest, fucking foul asshole would leave a girl they knocked up alone. I would _never_ do that, no matter how unready we are.

I quietly slipped out of our bed, so as not to wake Claire. I grinning like a madman at the memories we made last night. Gently, I kissed her cheek and went downstairs to make her breakfast. Wow my life was _awesome_ right now.

I walked in the kitchen, well more bouncing, (I was still on the after effects of what we did last night) to find Michael sitting at the table reading his newspaper. He watched me curiously as I bounded into the kitchen, grinning wildly at him and went over to the coffee machine.

"You seem happy today" he remarked.

"Claire told me last night" was all I answered. I knew he'd get it.

And he did. His eyebrows rose slowly but he didn't comment. Well, technically he couldn't, guy code ruled here.

I turned around when I heard him folding up his paper, surprised to find his face had taken on a much more serious one, his arms folded.

"Uh...Dude?"

His face continued to watch me steadily, his expression unreadable as he said " we need to talk about how you got Claire pregnant, after that conversation we had"

Oh my god.

And to think this had been such a great day.

….

"I…uh…um ok-k"" I stuttered, fighting the urge to run and hide. Michael continued to watch me seriously, his face still illegible.

"Shane, I told you _over_ and _over_ how _**not**_ to get Claire pregnant. Jeez man you'd better have used protection or I am going to totally kill your ass."

Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck lie Shane, lie!

"Dude, of course we did" I replied, my face now growing redder with embarrassment. Jeez I haven't blushed this much since high school when…when…

Note to self: when you're trying not to blush, do _not _think of other really embarrassing things.

But to make it better, Eve clomped into the kitchen. She took one look at Michael's stern face, my red one and got it immediately.

She just would _not_ stop laughing,

What I would have done to be upstairs with Claire and not be having this conversation. Like, ever.

Michael ignored her and carried on. "Right, important question." Uh oh. "Who was on top, you or her?"

Wait, _**WHAT?**_

Eve laughed harder.

"_Dude!_ Are you _sick_ or something? That's so perverted man!"

"Shane I'm not being a pervert, it's just a matter on who was receiving the protection"

I gaped at him. Not once in my life had I wanted to die _this _much.

"I-I-I it was me ok, can I _please_ go now?"

"Dude, you do know being a father is like, a HUGE responsibility! And it's not just me you're going to have to deal with, but her father as well."

Crap.

"I mean Shane, do yo have any idea how mad they are going to be-"

"Then they'll just have to suck it up won't they? It's my life, and my decisions". Claire said. We turned around, (Eve still hiccupping from all the laughter) to see Claire, hands on her hips, Glaring at Michael, her eyes narrowed dangerously. I totally knew this wasn't the right time, but she looked so hot like that.

"Claire-"Michael warned.

"Michael." Her voice was icy cold and rung with authority. It was seriously like she was channeling the ghost of Amelie, which was kinda cool. "I'm 19 now; I don't have to do what they say. Basically, the most they can do is yell at me, which would not last long as I would've stormed out if they did. Now will you _please_ stop interrogating Shane, because I'm eating for two here, and I **DO NOT NEED ANY STRESS RIGHT NOW!** "And with that, she grabbed my arm, grabbed the tray with our breakfast on off the table, and towed me out of the kitchen.

Thank god the lord invented hormonal girls.

**Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk please don''t b mad at me.**

**I no its kinda short, I was gonna combine it with the next chap but I decided I made people wait 2 long.**

**Ill tryyyyyyyyy sooooooooo hard to b quick.**

**Review review review!**

**PS. Since so many of you requested a lemon, I replaced the last chap with one a lemon in. like I saiddddd sooooooooo many times, annie was going 2 do it, but shes in Canada.**

**Just in case people didn't notice**


	8. Grandparents?

_**Parents **_

**Shanes POV**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_And with that, she grabbed my arm, grabbed the tray with our breakfast on off the table, and towed me out of the kitchen._

_Thank god the lord invented hormonal girls._

_PRESENT_

Ok I totally take back what I last said.

Poor Claire, it's been hell for her. She'd get irritated with us, and then burst into tears straight away, begging for forgiveness, ashamed of herself. Therefore having to be comforted as she hated herself. But even then, the doctors said she was usually different. At first this worried me until he said normally other women would be like 10 times worst and Claire must generally be a very, nice person.

But this was when she for once used her Hormones for something.

Today, we were telling her parents.

"Claire, can't we just tell them _after?" _ I pleaded carefully, not wanting to set her off.

She looked at me, as she grabbed her coat. "No, Shane. We've been _through _this. We have to tell them, and it has to be now."

Like I haven't heard that phrase before. "But" I started as I stepped forward to help her with her coat, earning a absolutely beautiful smile. She laughed as it made me hesitate.

"Shane, come on. Look at it. You know we have to do this. Besides, it's gonna get around soon, and I think they'd be more angry if we just let them find out, instead of telling them."

"How's it gonna get around?"

"Well, I'm going to tell Amelie and Myrin- Shane I _have_ to, and then they will probably tell the other vamps. And then there's Eve, and you _know_ she will tell _**everyone, **_including Monica, which therefore equals, is gonna get around."

I didn't like it but she was right. The smartest, apprentice to an insane vamp, Amelies basically 2nd in command, dangerous and the girl who everyone knows is going to have a child and engaged to her less than smart boyfriend. This was probably the hottest gossip in the _**century.**_

But before I could say anything, we heard a loud horn of a car, just as Eve yelled "Helloooooo? You guys turned into the walking dead or something?" soon followed by Michaels laugh. Another great thing. Eve and Michael were coming.

"Come on" Claire said, and took my hand. I grunted in return, heading towards my oncoming doom.

…...

**Claires POV**

I know he didn't want to do it, but we had to right?

Shane was now in the back sulking. Eve was the opposite, giggling and bouncing in her seat next to him, while Michael sat there driving, deep in thought, but about what I have no idea. Driving?

They had both insisted on coming, whether for moral support or amusement.

"Claire?" I looked sideways to see Michael looking at me worriedly. He didn't even _need_ to look at the road.

"What?"

"You ok? You look kinda pale."

"Yeah? How bout you try telling you're over controlling parents that in 8 months you'll be pushing a baby out your fucking vagina _and_ that you're engaged. Basically, it's the same thing as saying here dad! Have a stroke!"

Eve snorted.

I then blushed when I realised what I had just said and mumbled "Sorry. I'm just _really_ nervous."

He didn't comment but suddenly he reached out and held my hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Hey, why don't you just say they're gonna to be grandma and grandpa? That always softens people up" Eve chirped, nudging Shane who was next to her.

"Or make them feel incredibly old" Shane put in.

"Not helping Shane"

Michael pulled outside my parents' house, the car finally grew silent as we looked at it.

"Well," Shane sighed "lets get this over with." And with that we all pile out of the car, just as the front door flew open, revealing my mother, wearing a fluffy yellow apron covered in flour.

"Sweetie!" she squealed and ran forward to hug me. Uh oh.

But luckily, she stopped. "Oh, I don't want to get flour on you, you look so pretty today darling!"

Shane stepped forward hugging me from behind, his hands slightly stroked my stomach encouragingly "That she definitely does miss."

"Oh hello Shane, Michael Eve. What are you doing here? " oh I meant you two" she gestured at Michael and Eve "Because Shane never leaves you're side, does he darling?"

I laughed. "No, he doesn't mom."

"Anyway. Do come in! its cold out here, you'll all get ill."

"Mom, its _summer."_

She ignored me and towed me towards the house, gesturing for the others to follow.

The house smelled of cooking. It also, unfortunately, was still covered in my geeky school photos. My housemates smirked as they looked at them, then clearing their throats when they saw me glaring.

"I'll call you dad" Mom said, after she had settled us down and got us all drinks, she headed towards the stairs. No one spoke as I heard her yell his name, though I clutched Shane's hand in a death grip.

"Hey poppet" someone said and I spun around to see my father. He looked so much better!

"Daddy!" I yelled and launched myself on him. The rest of them smiled happily as I hugged him for dear life.

"Hi kiddo" he said as his arms went around me. "How you" but then he suddenly stopped, and I felt him tense. "Doing…" he finished but his voice had grown hard. I heard Shane, Michael and Eve take in a sharp breath, looking at us nervously and it took me a second to figure it out.

I had hugged him.

He had felt the bump.

Oh Claire you complete _**Dumbass!**_

I stepped back sharply but his eyes were now narrowed, he was staring at my stomach. I had worn a baggy shirt so you couldn't see it, but there was no point now, he knew it was there.

"Les?" my mother asked, her face laced with concern. "What's wrong?"

But he stayed silent, still staring at my tummy before whipping head so quickly I heard it click to give Shane a huge deathly glare.

"What's _wrong_ Kathy" he started and I gulped. His voice was icy, not like my father at all. "is our daughter is only 19"

"What?"

"Only 19 and _**PREGNANT"**_

My mother gasped, her face turned pale and she then fell down on the floor, having fainted. Michael rushed over and picked her up, Eve beside him. Shane went to help but was stopped by dad.

"No" he hissed "no I don't want you near any of my girls _ever_ again."

"Dad" I tried to interrupt but he ignored me.

"Sir" Shane tried as well but my father silenced him.

"And I supposed you're the one who did this?" My father continued.

"Yes" was all Shane said, but what else could he say?

"dad-"

"you're the one, who knocked up my daughter, the one who took advantage of her and has ruined her entire life? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT-!" he voice was raising until he finally started to yell, but I wasn't having it anymore.

"NO, DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY THAT ABOUT HIM. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"I screamed.

"CLAIRE ELIZABETH DANVERS DON'T YOU SAY THAT WORD , IT'S A HORRIBLE-"

"YEAH, WELL YOU HAD IT COMING DIDN'T YOU? DON'T YOU EVER SAY SUCH THINGS TO SHANE-"

"CLAIRE, THIS MAN HAS GOT YOU PREGANT AT 19! HE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE A SUFFICIENT FATHER! AND YOU ARE TO YOUNG, SO IT RUINS _ANY_ CHANCE OF A SUCCESSFUL CARRER, OR EDUCATION! HE"

"SHANE WILL BE THE BEST DAD! HES KIND, LOYAL AND PROTECTIVE, AND IF YOU DON'T THINK _THAT'S_ _A_ GOOD FATHER-"

"THAT'S EVEN IF HE _STAYS _WITH YOU-"

"HE'S GOING TO STAY WITH ME, BECAUSE WE'RE _ENGAGED!"_

Michael spat out his drink while eve gasped"You're-you're _what?"_

I paused in my shouting to look around. There, I saw Eve with her mouth hanging open, while Michael looked frozen. Shane, other than upset and worried, looked sheepish.

Oops.

We hadn't told them yet.

Eve then rushed forward and grabbed my hand, staring at the ring and gabbling rapidly.

I turned to look at my father. We were both still shaking in fury, but now he looked hurt as well.

" dad" I said, and tears began to stream down my cheeks "dad please"

When he saw that I was crying, he softened. I tentatively stepped forward and he hugged me.

" dad, I love Shane. And I love you. And I know im a little young, but I know this isn't a mistake. I'm only one month gone, and I already adore this child, I don't even know if it's a girl or a boy yet. I don't mind, I just need it to have its grandpa. Is it gonna have its grandpa?" **( kinda got the last bit from friends, but I couldn't resist! You remember? Is my baby gonna have its uncle joey?... ; D)**

He sighed and hugged me tighter, before whispering a reluctant "_yes"_

I sobbed in relief and clung to him, he stroked my hair comfortingly. It was minutes but it felt like hours as I stood with him, a daughter and her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

I gulped. "Will you-will you give me away at the wedding?" I trailed off at the last part, waiting for an answer.

He was silent for so long, I thought was gonna refuse but then he suddenly lent forward and said " of course darling." And I felt him smile.

And of course _that _was when my mother woke up.

Here we go again.

**Ok, what did you think? I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I got it in by Sunday like promised **

**Its like 11 right now, but totally made me happy now.**

**Review review review!**

**xoxo**


	9. Doctors and Nightmares

_**Doctors and Nightmares**_

**Claire's POV**

Well, after mom woke up, we spent the next two hours with me constantly reassuring no, we havn't been trying, yes we used protection and will we baby proof the house? And yes I do know she will always be there for me while the _rest _of them (lucky things) sat around watching us amused and chatting with dad.

When we _finally_ left the house I collapsed into the car, exhausted. I rested my head in Shane's lap, stretched out along the bench in the back of eves hearse. Not the most comfortable thing actually, but at least I could lie down.

"And that" I concluded tiredly "is _another_ thing added to my _never do again _list."

"You have a never do again list'? " Michael asked as Shane stroked my hair.

"Trust me, you don't want to hear it. It's a _very_ long list."

They laughed and without meaning to I felt a fresh burst of happiness, a feeling that stuck out from all the other dramatic and frustration that had filled the night. It made me feel. ..accepted, and that no one was judging me, something I hadn't noticed I had felt that way. We were a family, and nothing would change that.

Nothing.

As I was complementing this, I had closed my eyes and start to submit to the exhaustion pulling me deeper and deeper, threatening to drown me in sleep.

"Claire?" Shane asked softly, his breath felt warm against my ear sending slight shivers down my spine.

"mmm?"

"Remember we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow" he said and kissed my nose.

I groaned "yeah" then my smile brightened wickedly "Wake me up?"

He cleared his throat and I felt him tense as the tips of his ears turned pink. It was hot and adorable at the same time.

"of course" he replied, his voice lower.

I grinned but was unable to respond as I had fallen asleep.

**Shanes POV **

When we finally got home, Claire was completely out of it. I jumped down from the height of the huge hearse and picked Claire up, cradling her in my arms, staring down at her beautiful peaceful face. I loved her so much; she was like a drug to me.

I rocked her slightly, humming a quiet tune as I walked down the path to our house. I recognized the tune, but couldn't put my finger on it - I'll ask Michael later.

Speak of the devil the minute I set down Claire carefully on the couch and put a blanket over her, I was engulfed in a hug, judging by the way they hugged me it was Michael.

"Congrats man" he said quietly.

I smiled and held onto him briefly. He was after all, my brother basically.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eyes and pulled away to see Eve holding up her skull printed phone before lowering it to meet our confused faces.

" Claire would have loved to see that, that was too damn cute. So I took a photo. Seriously, I can't believe you're getting married! Oh you two are gonna be so _happy!_" she squealed the last part loudly and I shushed her frantically.

"Shh! Claire needs to sleep." We all looked at Claire then.

I was right though. She was obviously exhausted, pale face, dark dark shadows under her eyes.

"Shane? I'm happy you found her man, you really couldn't find anyone better." Michael said quietly.

"I know" I replied. "I know."

I woke up to screaming. I jumped up from my position on the floor next to the couch, having wanted to be near her, and got ready for anything, to fight, to die, anything for Claire….

There was no one there.

I turned to see Michael and Eve come hurtling down the stairs, Michael vaulting over the thing landing calmly and gracefully next to me while eve, looking after him for a split second rushed down them. I looked at them before finally seeing what was causing the noise.

Claire, my love was screaming and writhing on the couch, tangled in the covers. It took me a second to realise her screaming was words. I rushed forwards to wake her but eve grabbed my arm.

"Listen" she said.

"no…no please. Stop. Stop it. Stop stop stop. Leave me….it hurts…so…much. please leave me…alone. Help me…help, Shane, Shane. _SHANE!" _She screamed out my name in pain.

It was too much…_torture._

I rushed forward and shook her.

"Claire? _Claire!"_

**Claire's POV**

"_Claire!"_

_Shane._

I woke up to find Shane shaking me. Not really any point doing that really, I was already shaking. Violently.

"Nightmare" I gasped "Stupid _stupid_ nightmare."

I looked behind him to see Michael and Eve standing there, rumpled and in nightclothes.

"Did…did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!"

Shane and Eve looked at me like I was insane.

"Do you want to talk about it?" That was Michael as he kneeled in front of me, his eyes very blue, and very worried.

"What was I saying?"

"Things like stop it, help me help me, it hurts, Shane-"

"Then you've heard enough from that, trust me" I shuddered and slid off the couch to bury myself in Shanes chest, wanting to get away from it all. His arms wound round me protectively and slightly rocked me from side to side, soothing me as I broke down and sobbed.

The dream had been about Miranda's Prophecy.

I couldn't sleep that night.

Curled against the sleeping Shane, I tried to not think of that horrible dream, but with everything I thought of, it followed close behind. Then without meaning to, I gave in.

_I was screaming. There was pain, such unbearable pain in my stomach. I fell to the floor gasping and clutching my huge belly as I panted on the floor. Blood and water trickled town my pale legs, falling on the rug as I rocked back and forth, trying to get away from the pain. Someone was yelling at me outside, someone I couldn't figure out who but I knew was an enemy. I had ran away in here to get away, but then the pain started. It hurt…so __**much**__. The blood covered the area where I was lying, something to accompany the huge pain that was ripping at my body. Why wouldn't it leave me alone? Why wouldn't they all leave me alone? _

_No, please let someone come. Don't let me be like this alone. I need help. Help me, someone! __**Help!**__ Anyone, please! The pain…Michael, eve, Shane. Shane please come. Please Shane, I need you. Shane, Shane, __**Shane!**_

I whimpered and burrowed closer to Shane, back to reality. Is that what was to come? Was that really a vision? Or just a dream?

But maybe all dreams weren't just a dream.

Maybe nothing was.

I shook my head and searched for something in my head to comfort me.

I remembered something.

Something…from a _long_ time ago.

I cleared my throat quietly and tried singing softly.

_It's like I'm lost  
>It's like I'm giving up slowly<br>It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
>Leave me alone<br>And I know these voices in my head  
>Are mine alone<br>And I know I'll never change my ways  
>If I don't give you up now<em>

I faded away, and drifted off, into a dreamless sleep, in the arms of my beloved.

"Claire Danvers?"

The nurse called us and I jumped up, accidently dragging a half asleep Shane along with me, causing him to fall off his chair to the ground.

"I'm up, I'm up" he said quickly and stood back up, shooting an annoyed look at me.

"Oops. Sorry" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes before calling "that's us" to the nurse.

"Then please follow me" she smiled and started to walk down the hall and into a very bright white room.

"Here" she said and handed me some ugly looking green gown thing. "Go change, the doctor will be here in a minute"

"Thank you" I lied and she left, leaving me, Shane and the hideous green thing. I turned and went behind the curtain to change into it.

Halfway through changing, Shane poked his head around the curtain and grinned at me and raised his eyebrows as I had my arms up, pulling it over my head, therefore stretching my naked body as I have to take those off for examinations. He cleared his throat, his eyes raking my body and made me jump as I didn't know he was there by saying "need any help?" in an unnaturally husky voice, waggling his eyebrows.

I squealed and threw my shoe at him.

I then stepped out and jumped up on the table thing, swinging my legs which did not meet the ground.

"Sexy" Shane commented sarcastically, plucking the gown "but I think I prefer it when you were naked."

I smacked his arm.

"Hello! How are you Claire?" Dr may said cheerfully as she walked into the room. I liked her. She kinda reminded me of eve, as she was young and always cheerful.

"Good" I replied "Shane was just commenting on how he liked me naked better than the gown."

Shane blushed and turned his head to stare out the window..

Dr may laughed before pulling her gloves on "well we all have our opinions. Personally, I like it better when people have the gown on, no matter how ugly the thing is."

I laughed.

"Well let's have a look on how you're doing Claire?" She said grinning before grabbing a pot of jelly.

"What's that for?" Shane asked nervously. It was super adorable, but I wonder what he thought it was going to do, bite me?

"Well Shane, this enables us to see inside Claire's uterus to see how the baby is getting on." She said before turning back to me. "You might wanna prepare yourself, this will be cold" she warned and squirted it on carefully on my stomach.

"Ooh!" I squealed loudly as she rubbed it on my belly and then got equipment.

Something that looked like an iron (but thankfully was _not_) also went on my stomach and she moved that around, looking at the screen.

"There we go" She said and pointed at the Black and white image. "And that is your child right there!" she announced.

I stared at it with tears in my eyes. That was our baby. Mine and Shanes.

I looked up at him. He seemed pretty moved on too.

"Hang on" Dr may murmured and moved the screen closer, staring at it.

"What? What's wrong?" I panicked, squeezing Shanes hand painfully hard. He rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down.

She sat back and beamed at us. "Well congratulations! It seems you're having triplets!"

"We're…We're _**what**__?"_

Shane suddenly passed out, falling in a heap on the floor.

"Shane?" I leaned over the bed to peer at him. He seemed ok, just passed out.

"He's just shocked. But what about you? Gonna faint?"

"I don't think so. I'm just _so _surprised . Triplets? Are you sure?"

She turned and pointed at the screen, moving it closer to me. "Look closely, baby 1 is there, baby 2 behind, and baby 3 behind 2"

I looked. Sure enough, now that I was looking for it, I could see the three of them. Our child_ren_.

I grinned.

Shane had woken up and though shocked, he was clearly happy.

We walked out the hospital and into the car. But instead of starting driving, Shane leaned over and put his hand on my stomach, caressing it softly.

"I just can't believe our children, my children are in there. That in in 5 months im going to be a dad, you'll be a mom, to child_ren." _ He then leant forward and kissed my stomach gently, before lifting his head to my lips.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" I replied and put his hand on my stomach "and they love you too"

He grinned and rubbed my stomach before saying "Hello babies, I'm your daddy and you are going to be the most loved children on the earth, even if we_ are_ in Morganville." I heard the sadness in his voice and squeezed his hand. but then, when he continued speaking, I felt something.

They had kicked.

I gasped and looked at Shane, who looked gobsmacked.

"They kicked!" he said.

"See?" I said grinning "they do love you, they recognised your voice! They're not even born yet and they already know you're their father!" I then started to laugh and he joined in, hugging me tightly. And then I knew it.

It was all ok.

And it always would be.

**OMG im so sorry it took this long! We only just broke up for holidays and ive been like really sick as well recently. (mind you that has given me an idea 4 another story). I promise the next one will b up soon, but if not like immediately give me a break. Its Christmas!**

**Review review review!**

**Merry xmas!**


	10. Secrets and Karaoke

_**Secrets and Karaoke**_

**Ps. People, the songs in this chapter are better if you actually listen to them while the characters are supposedly singing them, especially the last one. **

**Claire's POV**

We drove back in silence, a happy one though.

When we pulled into the driveway, I could see Eve in the window, staring at us, and I could tell the minute we would be in, she was going to ambush us.

" Prepare yourself" Shane said, turning off the engine. " Hurricane Eve is on her way."

I laughed and went to open the door, only to find Shane there to help me down. But then I saw something else through the window.

" Shane, is that, a piano?"

He frowned and looked in the window, his eyebrows raising.

"I dunno" he said We made our way to the door when Shane stopped.

" what?" I asked.

" Claire, get inside, _hurry!_" he hissed.

Panicked, I ran forward, holding me key out, just as the door swung open to reveal Michael. He grabbed me and lifted me inside.

" _Crap._ Eve, keep her inside" was all he said, before going out.

Yeah, right.

I stood still for a second, smiling at eve, before suddenly dashing for the door.

" Claire!" she yelled, but it was too late, I was already in the doorway.

Frozen, at what I saw.

Shane and Michael were fighting, throwing punches everywhere, Michael throwing people off him. It looked like a mob had attacked them, but for what reason?

Eve came up behind me and screamed. She lunged forward trying to get to Michael, but I held her back.

That wasn't easy.

" Eve hold on. Please, _just __**stop!**_" I screamed the last bit, and it was enough to make her look at me with angry eyes. I spun and pushed her, sending her flying in the direction of the couch, _hard_. She fell on it, dazed and I ran to my room. Quickly I got out my weapon bag, and rushed back downstairs. Then in the doorway, I held one of them up, pointing at the mob.

" _Don't you __**dare**__ hurt them! Stop, or I'll shoot!_" I screamed, and they looked at me freezing. They stared at the huge shotguns in my hands, not to mention the knife in my belt.

One of them snorted and ran full tilt to me with a knife. I waited until he got close, before doing a high kick to his head, sending him to the ground. I then racked one of the shotguns and shot, just above his head getting his stupid hat. He yelped and took it off, staring at the bullet hole.

"I will" I said softly. "Now leave, _now. _Because, I _swear_ by the time the founder and her reinforcements get here, all that will be left will be dead corpses, and she won't mind either. So you need to go, _right now_, before she arrives, because I can tell you, she won't be happy. And do you know what the founder does when she's not happy?"

They glared at me, trying to see if me lie was a lie, or a fact. Thankfully, sirens in the distance were suddenly heard, wailing and wailing.

They seemed to decide, that meant I was telling the truth and one of them motioned for the others to follow.

" This isn't over" the one at my feet hissed as he got up to follow. I turned him around and kicked him again, in the head and the sensitive part. He fell to the ground groaning before I hit him with one of the shot guns. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell on his side, knocked out.

" You're right" I whispered shaking with fury from it all " it so is _not_"

I looked back at Shane and Michael and motioned them to go into the house as I went in.

When the door was thoroughly locked and secure, I looked back at the three at them.

Michael was paler and staring. Shane and Eve were open mouthed and staring.

I shrugged. " what? After being with you guys, and the vamps, you kinda learn how to fight. Besides, Myrin occasionally gives me random defense lessons. Not particularly fun, those." They kept staring. "_what?_"

Michael shook his head and smiled. " geez Claire. First, you shoot vamps with arrows, then you stake them with pencils, and now you fight off a mob with shotguns. The reason kinda writes itself."

I grinned and went to Shane and Eve, reaching out and gently closing their mouths. Shane put his arms around me and hugged me. I then studied his face, running my finger along the bruises.

" Do they hurt?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Nothing I can't deal" he shrugged and kissed me lightly.

" oh, guys" I remembered.

" Yeah?" #

"What's with the piano?"

Michael smiled and Eve Grinned. " Well" she started " Michael mentioned he played a bit of piano, so I ordered him one. That way, he can play both, guitar and piano!"

" Cool!" I said smiling. We started to go into the living room when Shane held me back. " Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

I smiled " yeah, what?"

He looked at me grimly "Can you please not go to Myrin or any other vamp again? I don't want them like not being able to handle and kill you and the babies. Also, I think it would be better if you don't go to school where Monica or someone could do something."

Michael cringed and Eve whistled. They both seemed to know how much this would anger me.

And they were right.

I pushed him away from me, and I was starting to shake in anger again.

" I" I said softly " Cannot _believe_ you just said that"

He shrugged. Didn't take it back or anything.

That was _it._

I threw a nearby plate at him as hard as I could. he ducked, but I wasn't finished. I screamed at him as it smashed against the wall. Michael quickly hustled Eve out of the room. I heard the front door slam but I didn't care.

" SO THAT'S IT" I screamed " I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP MY WHOLE LIFE, MY JOB, MY SCHOOL, MY DREAMS, BECAUSE I'M _PREGNANT?_ BECAUSE _YOU _SAID SO? BECAUSE _YOU_ CONTROLL ME?"

He glared at me and raised his voice, ducking as I threw another plate at him. " I'M JUSET TRYING TO PROTECT OUR CHILDREN CLAIRE,LIKE A PROPER FATHER SHOULD DO. LIKE A PROPER MOTHER SHOULD DO. IF YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THEIR PROTECTION-"  
>" I DON'T CARE? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? THAT I CAN'T PROTECT THEM, OR DON'T BOTHER?"<p>

" I'M SAYING THAT ONLY A TRUE LOVING MOTHER, WOULD CARE ENOUGH ABOUT HER CHILDREN TO GIVE UP THOSE THINGS! BUT YOU, CLAIRE, OBVIOUSLY,ARE NOT!"

**Shane's POV**

" I'M SAYING THAT ONLY A TRUE LOVING MOTHER, WOULD CARE ENOUGH ABOUT HER CHILDREN TO GIVE UP THOSE THINGS!" BUT YOU, CLAIRE, OBVIOUSLY,ARE NOT!"

I regretted saying that as soon as I said it but it was too late. The damage was done.

She looked at me, shocked and hurt, _so_ deeply hurt. She was already crying.

I knew it wasn't true, but I couldn't help it, I just go angry.

I didn't even duck as she threw another plate at me, but luckily it hit the wall opposite. She then, her eyes full of tears that she wouldn't let fall, rushed into the living room. I felt absolutely horrible, and felt like crying myself, but I turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I went for a walk to cool down, she wouldn't want to talk to me right now.

Why do I always ruin things?

**Claire's POV**

I heard the front door slam, knowing it would be Shane storming out. But I was glad, I didn't want him to see me like this. See how much he had hurt me.

Cause oh my _god_ it hurt. Those words he had shouted replayed over and over, haunting my mind. But he was right. What kind of mother lets her children be in danger? Won't give up some stupid things to make sure they're safe? I' m a monster.

The tears finally broke through and slid down my cheeks, thick and fast. I slumped over the new piano, sobbing and sobbing, with nothing to comfort me.

I never meant to do any harm, just be kind, and protect people.

Wait.

I looked up at the piano, then all around.

Should I dare?  
><em>do <em>I dare?

My hands whispered along the notes, playing a random tune.

_Yes._

I remembered that feeling.

And I loved it.

I sat up, and let the emotions flow out of me, my voice singing softly with the tune.

**Michael's POV**

I knew, as soon as Shane said that, there was going to be a fight, and I cringed.

Me and Eve watched her, watching her reaction.

It was like I expected.

She pushed him away, and stared at him.

" I cannot _believe _you just said that" she whispered softly.

He _shrugged. _ Oh man Shane, you are one thick guy.

Claire picked up a nearby plate and threw it at him, screaming in anger. He ducked and it smashed against the wall. I quickly grabbed Eve and hustled her out, leaving them to it. Claire was generally a nice person, but when you got her angry like _that_, wow, you're in trouble.

We closed the door and I could already hear Claire screaming at him.

" Poor Claire" I sighed.

" That _was_ a really horrible thing to say though." Eve said, " to her, I mean."

I hugged her and we got in my car, and drove off to common grounds.

_**1 hour later**_

My phone buzzed and I looked at the text. I was at work now, after dropping eve off at her's. luckily I was just done.

_From = Shane_

_Recipient = Me_

_Message =_

_Dude, can you please go and check with Claire? I said something __**really**__bad, and she doesn't want me. Not that I can't blame her, but seriously please? When I left I heard her sobbing._

_I'll come after u_

_Thx_

I sighed and packed up. Claire needed comfort, after that, and I would do it. She was like my little sister after all.

on my way to the car, I texted him back.

_New Message_

_To = _**Shane**

_From = _**Me**

_Message =_

**You are a fucking moron.**

**You **_**will**_** come and you **_**will **_**apologize you stupid idiot or I will kill you.**

I started up the car and drove to the house. On my way, he replied.

_From = Shane_

_Recipient = Me_

_Message =_

_I know._

I drove into the drive way and hopped out, using vamp speed to lock the car and get to the door.

I paused when I got to the doorway because I heard something.

Something like…music?  
>As quietly as I could, I opened the door and locked it. Sure enough, someone was playing piano, and singing.<p>

I looked through a crack in the door and put my hand to my mouth in astonishment.

Because there was Claire, singing and playing beautifully, her fingers flowing over the keys, an angels voice carrying out.

Unfortunately, she was finishing, her fingers stilling on the keys, whispering the last line and sighed. I didn't say anything, in hope she would sing one more.

She seemed happier now, and I could hear her muttering to herself. Part of it blaming herself, and the vamps. Not me, but like Amelie and Myrin. Though she was fed up of us being overprotective, specially Shane, with his overprotective boyfriend mode. I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh out loud. Then she sighed like she had made a decision and began humming a tune. She then granted my hope, and began to play.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_So there's nothing left of me?_

_Suddenly the door opened and I rushed to it, putting my hand over their mouth with a finger to my lips. Shane pushed my hand away and mouthed " what?"_

_I pointed as I closed the door, and he went to the living room. His eyes widened. I put my hand over his mouth again to stifle the WHAT THE FUCK from him._

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear_

_Yeah oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper) huh huh huh_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

She sighed as she finished again and I waited until she was staring at the piano until saying "you'd better have a good reason for never telling us that you could sing."

She yelped and jumped about fifty feet in the air as me and Shane laughed. She glared at us before spotting it was in fact Shane.

She turned away, and I heard her choke on tears.

Shanes grin faded and he went to her. I raised my eyebrows when he kissed her and looked away.

"Claire please look at me. I _never_ meant what I said. The minute I said it I regretted it, which is why I was prepared to let that plate hit me. I was just annoyed and concerned for the safety of you and our children. Please forgive me; I'll beg if you want me to."

Wait, did he just say child_ren_? Or did I mishear?

Claire smiled and kissed him passionately. I looked away, again, to see Eve returning. She looked around and asked "what's going on?"

I grinned "Claire can sing and play piano" I told her, knowing what would happen.

She gasped and stared at Claire, who was glaring at me. Eve slowly advanced on her and Claire backed into Shane.

" You" she said " can play?"

Claire swallowed "yeah?"

"really well?

Claire frowned "I don't thin-"

"Yes" Shane answered.

"and you didn't tell me?"

"…no?"  
>Eve got closer, before suddenly spinning around and bolting up the stairs. We stared after her in shock.<p>

Then suddenly she came back down, carrying a huge box. Oh god. She had brought out the karaoke machine.

Claire backed up and Shane stepped behind her, blocking any chances of escaping. "No way" Claire shook her head "I am not singing into that thing. You can't make me."

I flashed a look at Shane who nodded, grinning. Then I stepped one step towards her before suddenly dashing at her with vamp speed, picking her up and over my shoulder carrying her over to the machine now set up. She yelled and beat her fists on my back.

"Put me _down_ Michael Glass! I'm warning you!"

I obeyed and put her on the couch. She looked at each of us in turn before sighing. "Fine" She gave in "I'll do it. But _only_ if everyone else does to."

I smiled, fine with it. Eve squealed and clapped her hands, while Shane groaned.

"Yes! Here Michael, you can go first" Eve squealed and thrust the microphone stand in my hands. I adjusted it and got out my guitar.

"Ok" I said "What should I sing?"

Eve frowned clearly thinking. Claire however sat up and said "do that one you were working on the other day, it sounded good!"

I blushed, I hadn't known she'd been listening to that. I thought she'd just been studying.

"Yes!" Eve shouted and Shane nodded in agreement.

I smiled and readjusted the mike. "Ok" I said "Claire, this one is actually for you" Claire's eyes lit up in surprise "I wrote part of this a while ago, when I was kinda expecting you to leave because of, well y'know Morganville. Anyway, this is basically how you never give up, and the second verse was about you and Shane. This is Come on"

Claire grinned widely at me.

I started to play, and took a deep breath.

_Walk away_

_That's what you do_

_And it looks like I'm_

_Somebody you, once knew_

_You're caught in a corner_

_With nowhere to hide, you're eyes_

_Do you think you wanna_

_Say goodbye_

_Hey _

_Always the last to say_

_Everything makes you feel_

_Like a walking away_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_

_Hey_

_Always the last to say_

_Everything makes you feel_

_Like a walking away_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_

_There's a bit of me_

_That will always be, with you_

_And something tells me_

_This is love due_

_Hey _

_Always the last to say_

_Everything makes you feel_

_Like a walking away_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_

_Hey_

_Always the last to say_

_Everything makes you feel_

_Like a walking away_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Like a dream_

_The sky is falling_

_Is it you who's talking_

_Can I take these words away_

_Heyay_

_Hey _

_Always the last to say_

_Everything makes you feel_

_Like a walking away_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_

_Like a dream_

_The sky is falling_

_Is it you who's talking_

_Can I take these words away_

_Like a dream_

_The sky is falling_

_Is it you who's talking_

_Can I take these words away_

_Heyyahey._

I held the last note and opened my eyes, only to be immediately engulfed in a hug from Claire.

"Thank you" she whispered "That was incredible."

I smiled and she pulled away to sit on Shanes lap.

"My turn, my turn!" Eve yelled and gave me a swift kiss before taking the mike.

"What are you going to sing?" Claire asked.

"Hang with me, by Robyn" replied without hesitation." Prepare to laugh your asses off, no one can do this more badly then me"

"I'm sure that's not true" Claire defended her but me and Shane gave her smirks. Claire had never seen Eve do karaoke before.

Eve started up the music and began swaying her hips ridiculously to it.

Before long we were all laughing. Well, me and Claire trying not to, while Shane rolled around hysterically in stiches.

When she had finished, she did a funny little bounce from where she was on the floor, having been crawling against it a minute ago.

She grinned and pointed at Shane "Your turn Shane"

That _defiantly_ wiped the smile off his face. Claire burst out laughing at this.

Shane turned and smiled sweetly at Claire "No, I think it's Claire's turn, seeing how good she is, and that _poor_ Eve hasn't even seen it!"

Claire stopped laughing and glared at him, but it was too late, the damage was done and Eve had agreed.

"Oh _please_ Clairebear!"

Claire continued to glare at him as she got up "Fine" she said 'Just hang on, I need to get something."

She then dashed up the stairs. Before long, she had returned, carrying a cd. "This has got all the instruments I used on this song, and seeing as I don't have them here, I'll need this. I recorded this at school, they have instruments there. "

She then slipped it in and paused over the button play.

"This song is for you, Shane. I…I wrote it when you know, you got carried off by bishop and her wouldn't let me see you. This is…memories."

She then pressed the button, and my jaw dropped at what started to come on.

There was a Violin playing, before suddenly piano, and recording effects, like drums.

Then she began to sing.

_[Whisper] Memories, memories, memories_

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

It sounded like an angel, stunning, beautiful and hypnotic. She looked it too, it like she was glowing, literally, as all the light fell on her. Such pain and emotion went into the song, and it made tears in my eyes. I looked at Shane and Eve, Eve was crying silently while Shane's eyes…yep. Defiantly glittering.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is away_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tearsssss_

_All of my memories_

**Claire's POV**

I opened my eyes when I had whispered the last note and saw something completely unexpected.

Because there, were my three housemates staring at me in no way they have before. Shane and Eve has their mouths hanging open, while Michael smiled in astonishment, shaking his head. Eve was crying silently and Michael had tears in his eyes, but Shane shocked me the most. There, was my very tough boyfriend, with glittering eyes. Wet, glittering eyes.

I swallowed. "Was…was I not good?" I suggested tentatively.

This caused a tremendous uproar.

Eve started yelling very fast things like "How can you _say _that? How can you _do _that? That was _incredible_. You're better that Michael!" and more sweet but untrue crap like that.

Shane merely came up and kissed me, hard and hot. I responded immediately, carrying it on a bit before he pulled away.

"That was for me?" he whispered softly.

I nodded.

The one of the tears in his eye fell down his cheek and I caught it on my finger.

"Did it make you cry? " I whispered.

He nodded and whispered back "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

I hugged him.

"Claire, with that talent, you _really_ need to do a gig or something. Have you wrote anymore songs?" Michael asked.

"Oh please let you have done, I want to hear another one!"

I grinned and said "Sure, but Shane I think it's your go"

He kissed me on the nose "I'll give my go to you, consider it a generous action."

"Or a fear of humiliation"

He shrugged and flopped back on the couch while I took up the mike once again…

And sang all night.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while but hey, it was Christmas! **

**Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, note its quite long! Longest chapter yet I think, though it has got song lyrics in which is probably partly why. the songs are, if you're interested, memories -within temptation and come on - will young. I did not write these, they are just good songs.**

**Review review review! **


	11. A Grim Story

_**A grim History**_

**Claire's POV**

I woke up and yawned, stretching. I could feel the babies kick faintly inside me, and I smiled.

Shane grunted in his sleep next to me making me jump. The sun was glinting through the window, a sign that It was morning, and causing his hair to glow in the sunlight. He was so beautiful, and peaceful.

Well, before he rolled over…off the bed.

"Shane!" I yelped, surprised. But there was no response.

I peeked over the bed, still concerned…

He was still asleep.

…Not for long though.

Grinning, I rolled off the bed and landed heavily on top of him, carful to not land on my stomach. His eyes flashed open and he yelled out, winded.

"Morning" I smirked, before getting up and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Michael and eve were there. Michael in his usual place at the table while eve buzzed round the kitchen, chattering nonstop.

"Hey what was up with mcstabby? We heard him yell" she asked cheerfully.

"He wouldn't wake up, even when he rolled off the bed." I said making my way over to the coffee machine "so as punishment, I rolled on top of him."

Michael laughed as Shane himself walked in, his hair dripping water from his shower.

"Hey asshole. How was your wakeup call? "Eve asked grinning.

"Bite me" Shane replied before swiping her cookie from her plate.

"Hey_!_" she protested but he'd already eaten it by then. "Mine! Claire, hit him!"

"Pretend I did. Look he's bleeding."

"Ass" she sighed before sitting down. I got up from the table and grabbed a Scooby doo mug from the cupboard, going over to the coffee pot.

" So Claire" Eve said "when are you going to go and sign up for a gig?"

I stiffened. Not moving from the coffee machine I stared at the steaming thing.

"I…I don't think I am."

They looked at me in pure confusion before eve said "what, are you worried you'll do badly? Because that would be beyond the most impossible in most impossible world."

"No."

I heard a scraping of a chair and suddenly Michael was behind me, a cool had on my shoulder.

"Claire?"

I stared at the coffee pot held in my shaking hands.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes, and tried to get rid of the familiar images flashing in my mind.

Michael took my hands in his and tilted my face up. Eve and Shane stood behind him, staring at me.

"Claire, why don't you want to do a gig?" Michael probed gently.

"I don't want to talk about this." My hands contracted into fists, and I could feel myself begin to shut down.

"Claire?"

I looked away from him, only to meet the eyes of Shane.

"Tell me Claire" he whispered his voice coaxing.

I pulled away from Michael and sat down in the living room. Wrapping myself in my arms I bowed my head.

"I'll tell you. But please, don't…don't touch me.

The three of them looked at me in confusion and anxiety.

"When I was 14, I… I did use to gigs. I've been writing songs since I was 8. When I was 13 I sung in the school concert and was 'loved'." I made air quotes with my fingers. "Popular anyway. I sung in different places all over town and for once my life was less boring. Less full of science and books. For once, I had a talent."

Shane opened his mouth to protest at this, but Michael sent him a warning look.

"I loved it. It was so amazing. The lights, the music just flowing out of me, I felt like I belonged there. But then…then one night, it all went wrong. So, so wrong…"

I shuddered and curled into a tight ball, rocking slightly.

"I had this friend, Nate." I said, feeling the familiar tight smile stretch my lips. "He met me after my set and congratulated me. He told me he was so happy for me and hadn't he told me I would be big someday?" My lips stretched tighter as I remembered his face. The glee so fake that I had been blind to see.

"I was exhausted and he asked if I wanted to crash over at his. I agreed and told mom and dad…I was only 14…I-I didn't know!" it was like I was more trying to tell myself the last bit. The rest of them were watching me worriedly. I could see Shane practically dying to comfort me, but held back by knowing I didn't want to be touched right now. Eve watched me like In a trance while Michael frowned, like trying to work something out.

I squeezed my eyes shut, nearing the real dark truth of this story.

"We started to walk back to his. It was late and there was no one around. I was nervous when it was like this and stayed closer with him. Stupid, stupid stupid…!" and I could feel my breathing begin to speed up; my heart beat faster, the panicky traits that always came back when I remembered.

"we got inside and instantly I realized I'd never been to his before. " I babbled, talking faster and faster. "There was no one else there; it was so dark, so cold. It didn't look like _anyone_ lived here. It looked like just an old abandoned…"

"I turned around to ask him and then I knew. Knew just how _wrong_ it was… he wasn't there."

I buried my face into the sofa and shook violently.

"But then he was. Grabbing me from behind. I felt a knife at my neck as he forced me down to the floor. I didn't see him until it was too late. Until he was removing my clothes, his already gone…till…till"

"Till he raped me."

Michael swore as eve gasped. Shane…Shane stayed silent.

"It hurt so much" I went on, just unable to stop. "he was so _violent_. How could I have trusted him? How could I have been so _**stupid**__?_"

I shrieked into the sofa. I could see him again, feel me tear into me; hear my screams as he laughed wickedly. Images, so many horrible sights, I could feel_..._feel. I wanted to feel nothing, to get _away_.

I clamed my hands over my mouth to make myself shut up. I wasn't supposed to talk about it. I rolled over onto my stomach to conceal myself, and held my body absolutely ridged.

After a long time, I felt Michael's cool hand on my shoulder. It lay there, comforting.

"When he was…done, he abandoned me." I whispered my voice barely audible through the sofas material. "I called someone and passed out. After that, I never sung again. My parents tried to convince me but I wouldn't. I wouldn't even _talk_ for _months_. "

I remained glued to the sofa. There was a silence.

After what felt like hours, but had really been minutes, I looked up, ready for the looks of absolute disgust, to see them shrink away from me.

Michael was shaking, his eyes burning. Eve's mouth was agape, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Shane was…I couldn't really read his expression. He looked distant, miles away. I had put him off with my grim nasty little story. Hell, I had chilled my own blood that was for sure.

Suddenly Michael flew out of his chair, as if he had been pushed and rushed towards me, hesitating before me asking for permission to hug me.

I swallowed and nodded leaning into his embrace. He rocked me slightly from side to side, murmuring condolences. Eve walked slowly, as if she couldn't quite believe what she had just heard, before joining in the hug.

Shane spun round and punched the wall hard, the sound cracking through the air like a gunshot.

"I'm_ going to __**KILL **__that __**fucking**__bastard!" _he roared and Michael hurried over to him, talking in hushed fast words. Eve started to cry and hugged me so tightly, yet so gently, apologizing over and over.

Michael said something.

"Calm _down?_ How the _fuck _can I _calm down? _ He _raped _Claire!"

I flinched at the word and started to shake all over again. Shane noticed and immediately scooped me into his arms. He sat on the sofa with me in his lap, and rocked me against his chest. I looked up at him, and he stared back, his eyes hard and terrified.

"I'm so, so sorry Claire, I should have stopped it, I'm so, so _sorry_-"

"Shane you couldn't have stopped this." Michael said "this was 4 years ago, we didn't even know Claire then. Which is exactly why we shouldn't bother going after him."

Shane rounded on him "What do you mean not go after him? After what he _did_ – "

"I'm not saying I don't want to Shane, believe me, I do. But again this was 4 years ago, in a different town, far far away. There's nothing we can do about it."

"I can kill his ass!"

"No, you can't. You'd never be able to find him, besides, then you would be leaving Claire, the victim when she really needs you, all alone. Is that what you want? "

He looked at Michael, and for a second I thought he was going to tell him to mind his own business, but then his eyes softened, and he pulled my closer nodding.

"Claire?" Eve said carefully. I looked over at her. "You won't do the gig, that's fine. I'm so sorry for bringing it up! Jeesh, I had no idea! "

"No one did Eve" Michael said and hugged her.

"Yeah it's not really a topic I enjoy bringing up." I said casually, smiling at her.

They all looked at me.

"Movie?" I asked with false brightness. "I promise it won't be a bad pick."

They smiled at me as I went over to the DVD cabinet.

But I picked a random one. I was thinking.

I thought all the way through the movie too. And the next one.

Just as Eve was about to get up to change the movie I said quietly

"I'll do it."

**OKAYYYYYYYYYYY. Hate me. I know, I haven't updated it AGES.**

**And for that, I am VERY SORRY. **

**Anyway, just thought this would be a good twist, but this won't be the last we here from Nate. Dun dun dun. **

**Review Review Review!**

**PS. Thz u soooooooo much for all ur lovely reviews, it really keeps me motivated to carry on!**


	12. The Gig

_**The Gig**_

_Previously _

"_Movie?" I asked with false brightness. "I promise it won't be a bad pick." _

_They smiled at me as I went over to the DVD cabinet. _

_But I picked a random one. I was thinking. _

_I thought all the way through the movie too. And the next one. _

_Just as Eve was about to get up to change the movie I said quietly_

"_I'll do it." _

**Claire's POV**

"_What?" _ Eve asked utterly shocked.

"I'll do it." I repeated.

"Are you out of your _mind?_" Eve asked again, her mouth wide open.

"Why not? I shouldn't let…_him_ ruin something that I used to adore right? He's nothing, and Michael's right, I'll never see him again so…"

I looked around. Eve's mouth was still wide open. Michael was smiling at me in his favorite chair. I couldn't see Shane as he was holding me from behind.

I was about to turn round in his arms when they suddenly tightened, and I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"If that's what you want, then you know I'll stick with it no matter what."

I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

I grinned at Eve and Michael.

Eve shot up off her place on the floor and grabbed Michaels hand, babbling excitedly as she dragged him out of his chair and towards the door.

"where are you going?" I called.

" to go book a slot for you! Now Shane don't distract her, CB needs to go right now and write some more songs!" and with that they were gone, Michael's chuckle just audible.

I laughed.

…Finally, I'd told them.

_I didn't need to hide that anymore. _

"No. no there is _no way_ I can do this!" I whispered to myself.

I'd expected just like a few people to come. You know, Claire Danvers, the vampire's geeky pet is not exactly _popular._

But instead the place was packed. Half at them where bitchy sophomore girls, who at no doubt were here to laugh at me, expecting me to make a fool of myself.

I just hoped that that wouldn't come true.

I backed away, only to collide into something hard, which immediately put their arms round my waist tightly.

"You know, it's kinda ironic." Shane said, his tone amused. "That you can stick arrows in vampires, drive off mobs, but apparently can't face a little crowd."

I smacked him on the chest. Hard.

"It's nothing _little_" I hissed at him. "It's huge!"

"All the better then!" Eve said bounding up to us. She was in a dramatic black (of course) dress, with tight fabric across her hips and down where it went out at the bottom in huge black ruffles. I was in a little red mini, with red ruffles and a little black bow on front. **(See the links at the bottom)**

Suddenly my name was called up to the front and everyone started clapping. I swear, I was going to faint I was so nervous. I grasped Shanes arm tightly, shaking.

He kissed me, sweet and soft. "You can do this" he murmured against my lips. "just focus on the singing."

I nodded and took a deep breath before walking up the steps of the stage. There was some cheer, some sneers and some whoop whistles but I smiled anyway.

The crowd calmed down and I introduced myself.

"I'll start with a song I wrote" I continued. "And it's called innocence. Hope you like it."

I smiled at the crowd and nodded and the musicians, while quickly checking if my guitar was in tune again.

And then I started to play.

And it just _clicked._

I remembered it. The feelings, the sense that I _belong_.

I took up the mic and started to sing.

_You see it from the outside_

_You're running toward the wall_

_Swinging from your blind side_

_But you don't know me at all_

_I've been here too many times before_

_And your tears don't mean a thing_

_I only come when you scream, I told you_

_Child, don't follow me home_

_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_

_If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away_

_And I just want to take your innocence_

Vaguely, I saw looks of astonishment on people's places but I wasn't really concentrating on that. I let my fingers fly across the stings on my guitar, my voice carrying out into the hall through the microphone.

_Is this what you wanted_

_Did I make your dreams come true?_

_You're sitting in a corner_

_Wondering what you got into_

_And you ache for things you don't understand_

_That your tears don't mean a thing_

_I only come when you scream,_

_and I told you_

_Child, don't follow me home_

_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_

_If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away_

_And I just want to take your innocence_

_There's no such thing as fate_

_Only yourself to blame you never walked away_

_Child, don't follow me home_

_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_

_If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away_

_And I just want to take your innocence_

_Child, don't follow me home_

_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_

_If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away_

_And I just want to take._

I let my voice trail off quietly and looked up.

Silence.

Then there was suddenly a huge uproar of clapping, cheering, screaming.

I grinned.

One of the babies' kicked inside me. Did they like it too?

I looked down, and Shane, Eve and Michael were down there cheering me on. Eve blew me a kiss, while Michael just shook his head, smiling.

Shane grinned back at me.

"Do you wanna hear another one?" I asked.

The crowd screamed.

I took up the mic again and mouthed ready to the other musicians again.

"ok. Here's little song called pictures of you. Now, I wrote this song yesterday actually, my best friend Eve helped me come up with inspiration for this, after she forced me to put 987 pictures into albums. Thanks for that eve, by the way." Eve grinned at me as people laughed, looking at her.

"ok, here's pictures of you."

_This is the clock upon the wall_

_This is the story of us all_

_This is the first sound of a newborn child,_

_Before he starts to crawl_

_This is the war that's never won_

_This is a soldier and his gun_

_This is the mother waiting by the phone,_

_Praying for her son_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_There is a drug that cures it all_

_Blocked by the governmental wall_

_We are the scientists inside the lab,_

_Just waiting for the call_

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside_

_I'm high up and dry_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_Confess to me, every secret moment_

_Every stolen promise you believed_

_Confess to me, all that lies between us_

_All that lies between you and me_

_We are the boxers in the ring_

_We are the bells that never sing_

_There is a title we can't win no matter_

_How hard we might swing_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

I broke off and grinned again while they cheered. But not because of that:

I had just had the _best idea_ _ever._

"Now, I'd like to invite someone up here. You all know him, as he is incredible with music. Michael can you come up here please?" I smiled sweetly.

Michael choked on his drink and stared at me.

"Well come on then, we haven't got all night!" I grinned. He got up and walked up the steps. I handed him the extra guitar.

"Now. We'll do a song that I've been working on, and Michaels been sweetly helping me practice with it. So , here's just tonight."

I started to strum and immediately began singing.

_Here we are and I can't think from all the words hey  
>Start the car and take me home<br>Here we are and you're too out to hear a word I say  
>Start the car and take me home<em>

_Just tonight I will stay  
>And we'll throw it all away<br>When the light hits your eyes  
>It's telling me I'm right<br>And if I, I am through  
>And it's all because of you<br>Just tonight_

_Here I am and I can't seem to see straight  
>But I'm too numb to feel right now<br>Here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time  
>I'm too numb to feel right now<em>

_Just tonight I will stay  
>And we'll throw it all away<br>When the light hits your eyes  
>It's telling me I'm right<br>And if I, I am through  
>And it's all because of you<br>Just tonight_

_Just tonight  
><em> 

_Do you understand who I am?  
>Do you wanna know?<br>Can you really see through me now?  
>I am about to go<em>

_Just tonight I won't leave  
>And I'll lie and you'll believe<br>Just tonight I will see  
>It's all because of me<em>

_Just tonight I will stay  
>And we'll throw it all away<br>When the light hits your eyes  
>It's telling me I'm right<br>And if I, I am through  
>And it's all because of you<br>Just tonight_

_(Do you understand who I am?)  
>It's all because of you<br>Just tonight  
>(Do you understand who I am?)<br>It's all because of you  
>Just tonight<br>(Do you understand who I am?)  
>It's all because of you<br>Just tonight_

Michael played the last few notes and I hugged him. Then I looked back at the screaming crowd.

And then I nearly blacked out, eyes wide, frozen.

There was a guy in the corner, watching me while I stared back.

No.

No no no no no _no._

It was _**him.**_

_**Nate. **_

I choked and stumbled back into Michael. He grabbed me on reflex, and asked me something concernedly.

The only others who had noticed was Eve and Shane, but I couldn't look at any of them. My gaze was frozen at the guy I was most afraid of.

It was him I had nightmares about. Not vampires.

Always him.

_Not now. No when I've just got this back…_

I shook my head absolutely shocked. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Only look at him.

He smirked and blew me a kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

I shuddered, my gaze still on the spot where he'd been.

Michael was shaking me, Shane and Eve looked about ready to jump onto the stage, I was vaguely shocked the crowd still hadn't noticed. Michael kept saying something to me, but I couldn't hear what was it was.

"_Claire!"_

"_Nate"_ I whispered.

Michael stiffened.

"What_?"_ he breathed.

He looked at Shane, and then called to the crowd "time for a break now!" Then he hustled me off the stage.

Shane and Eve were at our side immediately. "What the hell happened to her mike?" Shane asked, taking me into his arms.

"She saw him" he said quietly.

"Who's him?"

"Nate."

Eve frowned and said "hang on, isn't that the guy who-"and then she broke off gasping.

Shane's arms tightened round me painfully.

Faintly, I said "Shane please, not so tight."

His grip immediately loosened and he rubbed my stomach gently in apology. I was still shaking.

"So what are we going to do?" Eve asked, scared.

"Simple. We go after him and kill his ass so hard, he wishes he was never born" Shane growled. Michael shushed him.

"Not yet. The problem is that he's _here._ And he knows that Claire is too. We're going to have to keep a really good look out for-"but he didn't finish as a second unwanted person appeared.

Monica.

"Oh for god's sake, does she have to follow us _everywhere?_" Eve sighed in annoyance. I didn't blame her.

"So, nerd face, you enjoying your little sad party?" she sneered. Her and her followers made straight for me, but Michael, Shane and eve closed protectively in front of me. I looked away, hoping she wouldn't say more. Usually, I could just shrug of her jabs, but not right now. Not after I'd seen him.

"You do realize that the crowds don't really like you? Especially with the way you look tonight." She looked down at my outfit and snorted. "Bad choice that dress. Not only is it like completely last _generation" _Gina and Jennifer snickered. "But it seems that you've put on weight Claire. I wouldn't dance if I were you, bit embarrassing, don't you think?" she laughed while I struggled not to cry. Pregnancy hormones left you very emotional, and I'd just seen rapist that I hoped to never see again.

Besides, I'd been really worried about getting fat. And Shane knew it.

"Look you skank, leave Claire the fuck alone!" Eve yelled.

Monica cocked her head at Eve. "Claire when did you go lesbian? Hope your boyfriend knows. Looks like you do finally have something in common with him. Taste in women. Though, shane's taste seems to have gone off lately."

Michael's fists clenched. Shane was shaking in anger.

Then suddenly he relaxed. And walked over to me.

"Here sweetheart, you ok? You look cold." He said, ignoring Monica. I nodded slowly, playing along.

I had no idea what he was doing.

"Here have my jacket." He said and as he started to pull it on me, he suddenly pulled back my dress tightly. As he did, the baby bump outline of my stomach became very clear. Anyone who looked could clearly see that I was pregnant, not overweight.

Monica and the monikettes gasped.

"What the _fuc-"_ Monica started.

"Now, you mustn't get cold, Claire, it won't be good for the babies. You are pregnant after all, and I would be a very bad _fiancé_ to let you get cold." He continued, milking it further.

God, Shane was a lot cleverer than anyone gives him credit for.

He settled his jacket on me. "Now we'd better get you back on stage huh?" I nodded grinning.

"Ta" he called to Monica and we walked away.

I kissed him.

"That was brilliant!" Eve yelled and hugged him.

"High five man" Michael said slapping his palm.

Shane laughed. "Do you know what songs you're gonna do next Claire?"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah I do." I said and walked up the steps. Michael followed, protecting me.

The crowd cheered back at me.

"This is a song for someone that I did trust, but betrayed me in the worst way. This is addicted"" I said simply. I only hoped _he_ had left.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in my head_

_Are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I don't like it_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I don't like it_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

I left off and didn't look up at anyone. I didn't want to see if he was there.

God, what a way to ruin my night, Huh?

Someone yelled my name over the screams. I looked over to see Shane in the sidelines.

"Don't let him get to you Claire. This is _your _night. Not his. No one's gonna do what he did last time. If he sees you like this, he'll know he's won." Shane whispered.

I nodded and straightened up. He was right.

This was _my_ night.

Not his. Not Monica's.

Speaking of which…

I took a deep breath, and grinned.

Now, this song" I said suddenly trying very hard not to laugh. "Is for someone, very _special_ called Monica Morell." I grinned out at the crowd "I think we all know her. Monica, this is for you." And with that, I started to play.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I know_

_And I know, and we know_

_That you're not_

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Bring me down_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up shut up!_

This time the crowd was laughing. I couldn't stop myself and burst out into giggles as a murderous looking Monica stormed out.

I wasn't that bad. Though, Shane, Eve and Michael were in stiches.

I laughed too. I couldn't help it.

Being on this stage just gave me such a light happy feeling, giddy.

Which led me to this song.

"and I just really want to thank, uh Shane, Michael, Eve, for finally convincing me to come up here. I couldn't have done this without you. I…really love you guys. I really do."

They smiled back up at me.

"this is…the time of my life."

_I've been waiting for my dreams  
>To turn into something<br>I could believe in  
>And looking for that<br>Magic rainbow  
>On the horizon<br>I couldn't see it  
>Until I let go<br>Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
>Now I'm coming alive<br>Body and soul  
>And feelin' my world start to turn<em>

_And I'll taste every moment  
>And live out loud<br>I know this the time  
>This is the time<br>To be more than a name  
>Or a face in the crowd<br>I know this is the time  
>This is the time of my life<br>Time of my life_

_Holding onto things that vanished  
>Into the air<br>Left me in pieces  
>But now I'm rising from the ashes<br>Finding my wings  
>And all that I needed<br>Was there all along  
>Within my reach<br>And as close as the beat of my heart_

_And I'll taste every moment  
>And live it out loud<br>I know this is the time  
>This is the time<br>To be more than a name  
>Or a face in the crowd<br>I know this is the time  
>This is the time of my life<br>Time of my life_

_And I'm out on the edge of forever  
>Ready to run<br>I'm keeping my feet on the ground  
>My arms open wide<br>My face to the sun_

_And I'll taste every moment  
>And live it out loud I know this is the time<br>This is the time  
>To be more than a name<br>Or a face in the crowd  
>I know this is the time<br>This is the time of my life  
>My life<br>More than a name  
>Or face in the crowd<br>I know this the time  
>This is the time of my life<br>This is the time of my life  
>Time of my life...<br>Time of my life..._

I opened my eyes to look at them, and was delighted by the touched look in their eyes, the sparkling in eves eyes.

"finally" I stifled a yawn "I have one last song. Shane this is for you."

I adjusted the mike and smirked and shanes shocked look.

"this is you and me."

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_Something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of<em>

_You and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do and nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<em>

I grinned and said into the mic "goodnight everyone!" there were some 'awww!'s and cheers and applause as I started walking down the steps.

A hand took mine and I looked up, to see my finance and the future father of my baby helping me down the stairs. He kissed me.

"you were absolutely astounding, Claire. I can't believe it." Was all he said.

"I did it." I whispered, my voice muffled by his jacket. "I did it Shane!"

"yes." He replied and hugged me tighter.

"Finally" I murmured.

_Finally._

**SO SO SO Sorry I havn't updated in AGESSSSSS, though I think I recall saying this last time.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**Review review review! XD**

**Ps. The links to the dresses are ** christian_lacroix_strapless_mini_dress/thing?id=11396004 – Claires Dress

tag/essence/ - Eve's dress

**and the songs were****you and me by lifehouse, just tonight by the pretty reckless,time of my life by david cook, shut up by simple plan, addicted by kelly clarkson, pictures of you by the last goodnight and innocence by halestorm. **

**Enjoy t hem too!**


End file.
